Ina Bauer
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Se dice que en la vida sólo se tiene un verdadero amor. Que el cuerpo del alfa y omega que son destinados reaccionan. Que del otro lado del hilo rojo hay alguien esperando por ti. Que si te sientes triste es porque en la lejanía el amor de tu vida sufre. Para Yuri Katsuki el amor es igual a un Ina Bauer: Precioso pero doloroso si no estás destinado a él. [OMEGAVERSE] [Yaoi] [VxY]
1. El agape de sus eros

**Descarga de responsabilidad: Yuri On Ice**! con todo y sus momentos homosensuales canon -grita histérica aún no se la cree- no me pertenece, sólo la historia y los oc que aparecen en ella.

 **Advertencia** : Omegaverse. Yaoi. Sexo. Violencia. M-preg. Familia. Saltos temporales. Au con spoilers del canon. Oc. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Babús -inserte corazones maricas-, ayer estaba volviendo a ver YOI y Haikyuu! ambas se acabaron, así que me puse a leer doujinshis de LeviXEren, no son mi otp pero las artistas que trabajan en el fandom haciendo precisamente dj son muy buenos, a veces es bueno leer otras cosas es bueno. El punto es que acabé por irme a un libro excelente que se llama "Harem", y ya divagué mucho. Uno de los DJ que más me llegaron es uno que se llama: "Fanservice" y es del omegaverse y bam. Se preguntan ¿qué tiene que ver "Harem" con el LevixEren y el Omegaverse? bueno... la autora de "Harem", que es un libro ubicado en el espacio-tiempo de la época de los sultanes, se llama Dora LEVY Mossanen. Se los recomiendo, no es yaoi ni nada y no tiene que ver con el m-preg pero... es muy bueno (?, divagué carajo.

 ** _Advertencia 2:_** _Aquí tengo que advertir que es m-preg habrá tragedia como en todo el omegaverse pero... no habrán escenas de embarazo o alguien dando a luz porque aunque me gusta el m-preg, omegaverse, me siento extraña viendo a un hombre parir, me encanta leerlo pero no podría transmitir la ternura materna, sorry por eso de ante mano_ _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ina Bauer.**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Prólogo: El agape de su eros.**

—Padre, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso? —preguntó Victoria que había visto recientemente _Enredados_ y había reflexionado de forma muy detenida sobre Rapunzel y su pareja; la rubia tuvo su primer beso a los 18 años con Flyn Ryder. Ella tenía trece y estaba enamorada de Nathan, su compañero de pista. Así que se había dedicado a ver cada una de las películas de Disney idealizando un romance digno de película.

El expatinador ruso se quedó pensativo mientras masticaba y miraba al frente hacia la bonita ventana que tenían al frente de su comedor, desde ahí se podían apreciar las costas de Hasetsu a las afuera de la ciudad misma. La casa donde vivían era cualquier adjetivo menos humilde pues con el sueldo de las regalías por imagen de un entrenador con legado de ganadores y una leyenda viviente del patinaje la casa se había pagado sola, hasta un lago artificial se había mandado a hacer en la parte trasera, mismo que se mantenía congelado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cruzaron un par de gaviotas cantando y Viktor Nikiforov siguió masticando, sentía la mirada de su pareja frente a él, trataba de evadirla. .

—Con una chica mayor que se llamaba Yelena Wine —concluyó él.

—¿Wine? ¿Cómo vino? —preguntó Victoria ahora jugando con un pedazo de estofado.

—Wayne —tragó el bocado por el cual había pronunciado mal el nombre—. Como el apellido de _Batman_.

—¿Y era bonita? —interrogó la pre-adolescente.

Viktor se removió ligeramente ansioso, alzó su mirada ahora directamente a su esposo que lo veía con un gesto sereno y en el otro extremo de la mesa una risita sorda sonó, el patinador veterano, Yuri Plisetski, el tío Yu, sonreía socarronamente.

—Sí, padre… contesta ¿era bonita? —instigó Yurio.

El japonés en la mesa bajó la mirada hacia su plato para volver a comer en silencio, Viktor bufó.

—Sí, ojos oscuros y cabello negro, largo, hasta la cadera, en aquel momento yo tenía como diez años.

—¿Y la volviste a ver? —preguntó animada Victoria, tenía quince años y no había dado su primer beso, es más aquello que sentía por Nat era lo que se llamaba "primer amor", Yurio lo clasificó como indigestión estomacal por al descripción de "cositas en el estomago".

—Sí, hace poco en realidad, cuando viaje a Pekin, me la encontré por mera suerte, hasta compartimos mesa para comer —sonrió el mayor.

—¡Wo! —su hija parecía maravillada, y Plisetski sólo pudo reír entre dientes viendo a Yuuri.

—Cabello negro, largo, ojos castaños —repitió la descripción mientras picaba un pedazo de nabo y lo observaba con cierta petulancia—. ¿Acaso no tenía problemas de alimentación como "tender a engordar"? Porque la descripción me suena familiar —azuzó el Yurio ahora mirando a su homónimo en nombre.

Viktor se quedó pensando y Yuuri le regaló una mirada venenosa.

—No me gusta... —intervino de pronto la albina que machaba ahora el puré de su plato—. No me gusta que el primer beso fuera de esa tal Yelena... te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver, padre —ordenó señalándolo con el cuchillo para empezar a cortar furiosa la carne.

Yuurio sonrió enorme. Todos siguieron comiendo, y no se hicieron más preguntas o comentarios al respecto. Hasta que llegó el postre y Victoria miró ahora a su papá con detenimiento.

—Papá, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso?

—Conmigo —respondió Viktor confiado antes de cualquier cosa, esa información lo sabía el mayor. Sonrió orgulloso. Su esposo soltó una suave risa afirmando a lo que el otro le decía.

—Con tu padre —agregó comiendo pequeñas y educadas cucharadas de helado.

—¿Y él fue la primera persona que te gustó? —cuestionó la niña ilusionada.

—Sí.

—No.

Viktor frunció el ceño mirando un poco desconcertado a Yuri, cuando recién habían comenzado a practicar como entrenador-protegido el Katsudon aseguró que jamás había tenido pareja, entrecerró la mirada... Yurio dejó a medio camino el bocado de flan que iba a comer.

—¿Quién fue la primera persona que te gustó entonces? —preguntó interesado Nkiforov.

—¿De verdad quieres que responda eso? —azuzó ahora Yuri, con una sonrisa ladina recogiendo el helado que quedaba en el fondo de la copa, Viktor conocía ese estado de petulancia y soberbia, no era actuación, era Yuri, su omega, su pareja destinada, vengando la osadía que se había cometido, chasqueó la lengua. ¿Qué si Yuri era un omega-pasivo y servicial? Puff, ¿en qué planeta? Yuri parecía ser una excepción a la regla, una preciosa excepción al comportamiento regular de entre aquella población.

Viktor había tenido la posibilidad de escoger a cualquiera, sin embargo, había escogido a Yuri, por voluntad propia. No se arrepentía pero a veces... hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí —insistió indignado Nikiforov.

—¿Con lujo de detalle como el relato de tu primer beso? —lo miró con intensidad el japones—. Porque el que no haya tenido pareja hasta que te conocí no significa que no tuviera ciertas necesidades que cubriera con pensamientos que muchas veces no eran de lo más "puros" —masculló y Yurio parecía estar en una clases de éxtasis escuchando aquella "discusión" amena. Victoria se había quedado callada fingiendo no existir después de ver como Viktor parecía que en cualquier momento iba reventar, y peor cuando disolvió toda molestia con una sonrisa amble.

Su papá estaba cruzando por un pequeño berrinche. La mesa se tornó silenciosa.

—¿Y querías hacer bebés con esa persona? —preguntó Victoria.

—¡Victoria/hija! —gruñeron Viktor y el tío Yurio al unisono.

El japonés rió asertivo y la niña se enfurruñó.

—Después te cuento sobre ese primer enamoramiento, Vicco —le guiñó un ojo.

A Viktor no le gustó como sonó eso, y no pudo evitar quedar divagando el resto de la tarde, sobre todo tras la declaración de Yurio antes de irse.

—Estuve con Stella —contó acomodándose el abrigo—. ¿Pero no estaba saliendo con Giacomo?

—Cuando un Omega esté en celo aunque tenga la marca de su alfa se puede dar a otros por necesidad... es doloroso para ellos estar en "ese periodo" y no tener quien lo sacie... —dijo serio—. Yo sólo ayudé a Stella... quizás ese "primer amor" ayudó en algún momento al Cerdito —la sonrisa del rubio brilló antes de acomodar su bufanda y salir, un auto lo esperaba estaba hospedado en la casa de Yuko-chan con quien misteriosamente había hecho excelentes migas.

Viktor sabía de antemano que Yuri no era igual al resto de los omega; primero la forma en que se movía, sus pasos, cómo hacía que su cuerpo danzara al ritmo de su propia música, lo atrajo inevitablemente. Inclusive desde antes cuando de casualidad habían topado en algún momento dentro de los torneos él como alfa sabía que tenía un olor peculiar, pese a la actitud tímida que siempre prevalecía había logrado ver destellos insanos de dominación que jamás había visto antes en otros omegas, pero las condiciones no se habían prestado hasta el momento en que estuvieron frente a frente con el vapor de las aguas termales rodeándolos como estela mística al deseo y sorpresa. Jamás había dudado ni un sólo segundos, hasta ese instante: "Cuando un Omega está en celo aunque tenga la marca de un alfa se puede dar a otros". Apretó los labios otra vez, y negó, Yuri podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía, pero jamás de ese modo. Jamás jugar con algo como eso; habían pasado un montón de cosas, él había cometido un montón de errores, y Yuri también pero... no al grado de... negó con cierta frustración.

Las cavilaciones, frías y duras, terminaron en el instante en que escuchó las risas de su hija adolescente que se despedía con un amoroso "Buenas noches". Hubo silencio y supuso que Yuri besaba la frente de Victoria, aún no entendía como habían creado algo tan perfecto. Una criatura hermosa que era la personificación del amor.

 _El agape de su eros._

Sus cuerpos se encontraron en la cama matrimonial. Yuri usaba el bálsamo de frambuesa para los labios resecos, había estado practicando toda la tarde con Yurio; Viktor fue capaz de probar aquel bálsamo cuando la boca nipona se posó sobre las suyas en un beso seductor. Las manos del mayor resbalaron por la piel pálida del abdomen trabajado de su pareja, aún a su edad seguía siendo sumamente cuidadoso con su figura, por ego y gusto propio, a Viktor le iba seguir pareciendo el ser más atractivo sobre la tierra aún aumentara su peso diez veces. Cuando el aire faltó se abrazaron y Katsuki se giró para pegar su espalda contra el pecho del ruso, acomodándose lo mejor que podía entre los brazos ajenos. Nikiforov permitía que el otro tomara su lugar y después lo hacía él, no obstante, en ese momento no podía pensar en la tibia y reconfortante humanidad del patinador, en realidad no lograba sacarse de la cabeza sobre ese primer amor. Porque una cosa era tener amantes, ligues, pretendientes y otra muy diferente era "un primer amor". El primer amor implicaba el primer afecto no paternal de una persona algo incluso más invaluable que el primer beso; los amantes sólo era sexo, al menos eso es lo que Yuri alguna vez le gritara dentro de una de sus peleas más fuertes cuando ambos eran jóvenes y cruzaban por una época de caos e incertidumbre.

Estaba celoso, y se preguntaba si en algún momento Yuri se había sentido igual.

Besó la nuca de forma suave y después dejó su frente contra la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad. Volvió a besar la nuca justamente donde la mordida que lo denotaba como el omega de un alfa se encontraba. Las manos frías de Katsuki recorrieron los brazos que lo rodeaban.

—¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

—¿Por qué habría de decirlo?

—Es justo… estás casado conmigo, debo de saber esa información…

—¿Y te molesta? —cuestionó fríamente el menor dejando caer sus manos, Viktor sentía como la espalda de Katsuki se tensaba.

—Me molesta que exista alguien más en tu corazón.

—Viktor Nikiforov… ¿estás celoso de un recuerdo de hace más de veinte años? —preguntó sorprendido incorporándose y girándose para observarle.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —lo miró desafiante a los ojos—. Si fue tu primer amor, la quisiste, no me gusta, la odio.

El japonés soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que fue una chica? —enarcó la ceja Yuri, y Viktor sintió una puñalada en el pecho. ¿Era un chico?

—...

—¿De verdad quieres saber, Viktor?

—Sí.

—Hablaba de ti, idiota… —señaló tirándose ahora sobre él, tomando el labio inferior para sorberlo y jugar con él un rato, Viktor todavía no se lo tragaba del todo.

—Ahora lo proteges —Le sostuvo posesivo por el trasero, atraiéndolo nuevamente a él. Debajo del pantalón de pijama no usaba nada el japones. El agarre sólo le había sacado un suspiro entrecortado.

—No —evitó reír sin éxito, de manera jadeante, dejó sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor—, sólo que si les decía que eras tú iban a preguntar Victoria y Yurio: ¿desde cuándo? ¿se besaron mucho? ¿qué tanto? ¿cómo te propuso ser su novio? ¿En qué momento te mordió? ¿cómo fue todo? Y no quería rememorar todo eso… —confesó sincero ahora con cierta desgana dejándose caer sobre el pecho. Sus manos aún se sostenían de donde podían del cuerpo del mayor—. Esa época no fue sana ni para ti, ni para mí... no creo que sea apta para Victoria —comentó volviendo a besarlo. El rostro del ruso se debatió entre desdicha y satisfacción, terminó por sonreír, para luego atraer al menor hacia él nuevamente, lo besó, a pesar de los años habían cicatrices que no cesaban, y quizás nunca lo haría. Viktor mordió el mentón del menor y Yuri soltó una carcajada—. Además que te quería hacer sufrir por lo de esa tal "Yelena" —agregó con tono fingido como molesto.

—Pues fue muy cruel —argumentó el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

—Hmp… ¿Crees que fui cruel? —Yuri entrecerró la mirada de forma retadora antes de hundir de una su lengua entre los labios del ruso, el beso se volvió salvaje—. ¿De verdad? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido... ¿Crees que fui cruel?

—A veces me preguntó quién marcó a quién.

—¿Todavía lo dudas?

Los dedos de Viktor recorrieron la mordida en la nuca del menor.

Este sólo atinó a reír petulante.

 ** _._**

.

.

 **Nota:** Esta belleza la estaré actualizando cada dos semanas porque tengo en función cuatro long fics, uno de este fandom y los otros tres de HQ!, así que lamento si la espera es molesta c:

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	2. Yuri Katsuki Binario

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! On Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Salto del tiempo. Mpreg. Violencia. Omegaverse. Familia. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Tarde una semana más en subirlo, pero verán, había unas cosas que no sabía muy bien del omegaverse, y tuve que darme a la tarea de leer algunos textos de una autora que tiene unos trabajos serios muy bueno sobre el "m-preg" y los cambiaforma. En este caso nadie se va a convertir en lobo y eso, pero si me interesaba ver sus relaciones y lazos. En el siguiente capítulo van a comprender un poquito más por qué. El siguiente sí será en dos semanas, tengo otras actividades y aunque me la pasó escribiendo pues estoy en otros proyectitos. Sin contar que me tiré un clavado la semana pasada a un crossover de Haikyuu! y YoI Hahaha. Me iré al infierno (?. Diría disfruten la lectura pero... quizás no lo hagan. No sé, gracias por leer.

¡Por cierto!: Gracias por los favs y los follow, jamás había recibido tantos. Me hacen feliz. -v-

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ina Bauer**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Katsuki Yuuri. Binario.**

Había cuestiones que ni siquiera él mismo podía controlar. Cómo el que su familia era peculiar dentro de un mundo extraño donde cierto grupo de hombres podían dar a luz a más hombres con las mismas cualidades. Otra de esas peculiaridades residía en un hecho por el cual todo Japón, sino es que el globo terráqueo por igual sabían de ellos, es que cada cierto tiempo nacía alguien con las características con las que él había nacido.

— _Cannibal fairy_ se llama a esa condición —dijo el médico mientras que revisaba las ecografías del vientre de su madre. Ahí donde se suponía debía haber dos bebés sólo había uno.

El más fuerte es el que sobrevive.

Y sobre esa premisa se podía decir que el extraño suceso en el vientre de su madre era sólo un ejemplo de lo que ocurría en general, en el mundo.

Omegas maltratados por sus alfas. Omegas violados por desconocidos. Omegas a los cuales les extirpaban a sus crías sin anestesias en rincones aislados y sombríos de la ciudad. Omegas asesinados por el simple hecho de haber nacido inferiores.

 _¿Habéis escuchado que la sangre de omega hace que seas más viril?_

A Yuuri se le revolvía el estomago al escuchar tanta estupidez. Justo en ese momento el estomago lo tenía al final de su garganta a punto de devolverlo por completo. Le daba rabia que la gente en plena modernidad aún siguiera pensando de aquella forma. Se sentía realmente enfermo cuando alzaba la mirada y veía desde su sordera las marcas que orgullosas presumían las patinadoras que había delante suyo.

" _Oh por dios, sí algo así me contaron"_

 _"Pues yo espero quedar en cinta en mi siguiente celo"_

 _"¿Y tu carrera?"_

 _"Qué más da, si doy a luz otro omega pues adiós pobreza así que Demian y yo estamos viendo si conseguimos sangre de omega"_

 _"¿Pero no se dejó de comerciar con ella desde el incidente del verano negro?"_

Yuuri siguió con la elongación mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en el ruido sordo que los tapones para los oídos le producían. Despegaría por completo el susurro mudo de esas mujeres de su cabeza. A veces odiaba tener ese grado de concentración. Debía concentrarse más y pasar al nivel del casi nirvana absoluto, su propio oasis. Suficiente había tenido con tragar las tres docenas de pastillas que mitigaban la horrible particularidad que le hacían tan único y especial. Celestino se había negado a que participara estando a días de su celo, pero… si no participaba su lugar en el Grand Prix iba a peligrar. Había quedado tercer lugar en Canadá con suerte lograba un segundo o incluso un primer lugar, no, un segundo lugar, eran números suficientes como para colarse al Grand Prix. Estiró su cuerpo empujándolo hacia la pared y uno de los tapones cayó de su oído.

 _"El verano negro, hahá, es como el Holocausto, muchos dicen que ni siquiera existió, sólo un invento del gobierno para sacar excusar la falta de omegas"_

El japonés recogió el tapón de su oído y lo guardó en su sudadera. Pronto sería turno del primer grupo masculino, así que debía apresurarse a la zona de espera. No sin hacer paso entre las mujeres, regalándoles una mirada fiera, dura, fría. Una mirada que definitivamente no era propia del tímido y amable hombre.

—Lo siento… —masculló volviendo a andar.

—No-o no hay problema, Yuuri.

—¿Era Yuuri Katsuki?

—Tonta… y tú gritando.

Sí, era Yuuri Katsuki, Katsuki Yuuri dicho en el modo más tradicional de la sintaxis de su idioma. Era un patinador y tenía veintitrés años. Desde hacía varios años había evitado regresar a su casa por un motivo. Un motivo que tenía que ver con todo y con nada con él. No quería pensar en la conversación de las chicas, en el verano negro, en los omegas, en los alfas, en nada. Sólo quería poder deslizarse y en el proceso olvidarse de quién era.

Desde pequeño había decido que cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente se iba a ir de casa, iba a huir para no volver. Sin embargo, el mundo en el que vivía estaba diseñado de tal manera que quedaba claro desde que eras un inocente niño que si te separabas mucho de tus padres podías correr la peor de la suertes a manos del cruel destino.

¿Qué la sangre de omega era bueno para la fertilidad? No de cualquier omega, de los hombres omegas. Las mujeres desde hacía dos generaciones por algún motivo habían dejado de lograr embarazarse de alfas o betas, muchos especialistas habían sostenido la teoría que fue gracias a ciertas pastillas inhibidoras famosas entre las mujeres por además de inhibir el celo eran capaces de controlar los cólicos menstruales. Como consecuencia habían logrado dejar de producir bebés, y la desgracia se volvió un efecto domino al dolor.

 _Cannibal fairy._

—Es cuando hay un mellizos pero… —no sabía cómo explicarlo el doctor observando a al pareja—. Bueno, uno de los bebés, absorbe a su hermano y deja la bolsa vacía.

En realidad, uno de los fetos no se lograba desarrollar debidamente como consecuencia a la misma marca famosa de inhibidores, pero, a los médicos les gustaba más la idea de que un feto sin dedos ni parpados cometía parricidio devorándose a su hermano aún en el vientre de su madre, consumiéndole no solo la vida, sino todos los nutrientes.

—Aquí, debería haber dos bebés pero… sólo nacerá uno.

 _Cannibal fairy, el más fuerte sobrevive._

¿Por qué eran así las cosas? Bueno, su hermano no había nacido, _él se lo había tragado_ , pues viviría por los dos. Si es lo que el mundo médico quería pensar pues genial. A darles gusto.

El patinaje era quizás lo único que le causaba esa clase de placer de estar avanzando. De estar en el lugar correcto y en la ruta correcta, pues el camino lo ibas marcando con tus propios logros, mismos que no dependían de nadie más que de ti. Ser sublime o ser una porquería sería el resultado de cuánto esfuerzos colocaras en cada hora invertida en los entrenamientos. Se había ido de casa para no pensar en que era un omega, uno de los llamados Cannibal fairy. Sus padres lo veían con recelo, sus hermanos menores, sus clientes, todos. ¿Por qué los Katsuki tenían que ser tan conocidos? ¿Por qué no simplemente no había podido nacer en la humilde casa de betas siendo también uno de ellos?

—Le pedimos a las competidoras de la rama femenil que abandonen la pista. En dos minutos será accesible para los competidores de la rama varonil—anunció la voz autómata de la presentadora.

—Haz toda la rutina con calma, cuidado con los otros competidores —dijo Celestino mientras que el aludido se impulsaba hacia el centro. A la vista de todo.

El entrenador pudo respirar nuevamente,

había tenido que contener la respiración.

—Ah… ¿Y ese olor? —preguntó Viktor en voz alta mientras olfateaba en el aire. Fuerte y profundo, se iba quedar en su nariz un buen rato, quizás para siempre, como el sabor de la carne en la boca de un pordiosero o como en el pecado en el cuerpo del mundo.

—¿Ese? Es Katsuki Yuuri —dijo Chris sin mucho interés siguió moviéndose, el pequeño escozor en el hombro por el encaje del traje le estaba molestando, quizás le pediría a Caro que le colocara un poco de algodón.

—¿Katsuki Yuuri? —cuestionó Viktor.

—Sí, es uno de "esos".

—¿Uno de esos?

—Ah… ¿Cómo es que tienes tantas admiradoras siendo así de distraído, Viktor? —el suizo tomó una larga bocanada de aire mientras guiaba sus ojos hacia la figura negra que recorría de extremo a extremo de la pista. Se habituaba a ella. La volvía de su propiedad al tiempo que desperdigaba sin desearlo aquel fuerte aroma—. Yuuri es japonés, pertenece a una familia de binarios, así que ni lo voltees a ver —advirtió Giacometti con una sonrisa suave después giró su mirada hacia Viktor pero éste ya se encontraba patinando hacia donde el nipón se encontraba.

—¡Oe! ¡Yuuri-kun!

El aludido escuchó la voz que le llamaba, pero al identificar de quien se trataba sólo aceleró el ritmo de su recorrido a uno que bien pudo hacer palidecer a un competidor de velocidad cero. Pero Viktor no cesó, sus patines se deslizaron con la misma destreza mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose guiar por ese delicioso aroma.

 _"Estás alucinando, estás alucinando, estás alucinando"_

Era una de sus alucionaciones-fantasías más recurrentes. En sus sueños más violentos. Era él patinando y de pronto aparecía Viktor agitando alegremente su mano y llamándolo por su nombre: "Oye Yuuri, hay que unirnos y tengamos diez hijos", ¿algo así? No. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, pero no del modo sexual, lo deseaba, ser como Viktor Nikiforov, era quien sin saberlo lo había llevado hasta el lugar hoy estaba.

—Yuuri-kun —canturreó el ruso a lo que Yuuri más aceleraba el paso.

Ya que si el japonés volteaba y se daba cuenta que no le hablaba a él, que sólo era una alegre coincidencia que ambos estuvieran patinando en la misma dirección de un modo tan veloz, pero que en realidad no le hablaba a él, se iba a deprimir. Demasiado. Quizás todo era parte de su imaginación. Todo debía ser parte de su imaginación. Todo hasta el haber chocado contra un hombre que fácilmente podía medir dos metros y pesar alrededor de unos 150 kilogramos.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Yuuri mientras se alejaba con lentitud. Viktor frenó a unos metros observando de hecho también al sujeto que se había aparecido casi de la nada en plena pista de patinaje.

Algunos competidores como el ruso y el japonés detuvieron su entrenamiento, pues aquel hombre no era nadie conocido del circuito.

—¿Qué hace Thomas ahí? —preguntó un hombre de mantenimiento a otro compañero.

—Ni idea… estaba arreglando una de las sillas de los jueces… se supone que debía estar ahí… ¡Hey Thomas! —gritó el empleado desde la barra de contención donde terminaban de pegar los últimos anuncios de los patrocinadores—. Estorbas a los competidores…

Pero el hombre no se movió.

—Yuuri —murmuró Viktor mientras se acercaba lentamente. Con la lentitud de un cirujano que estudia la delicada piel de su paciente para ser la incisión correcta, para no ocasionar daños irreversibles y lograr la operación exitosa.

Pero Yuuri no reaccionó, se quedó petrificado con el corazón bloqueando el oxígeno pues lo tenía atorado en su garganta. La ira que sintiera segundos atrás parecía que se había esfumado dejando en su lugar un horrible escalofrío que abrazaba el cuerpo esbelto del japonés. Tragó saliva y sus manos comenzaron a temblar antes de girarse violentamente buscando huir. Había visto esa mirada antes, no una, sino miles de veces, siempre había sido lo mismo. Siempre le había ocurrido a él.

Aquel sujeto sólo le bastó estirar una de sus largas extremidades para coger al patinador de la capucha de su sudadera y tirarse al piso junto con él, dejándolo atrapado entre el hielo y su pesado cuerpo. Yuuri chilló del dolor al haber recibido de llenó el golpe en su rostro sin oportunidad de meter las manos.

—¡Quítate! —exigió alterado con el cuerpo enfriándose gracias a la pista debajo de él—. Quí… —se empezó a ahogar al tiempo en que el sujeto empujaba con fuerza la ropa de Yuri buscando liberar la nuca de la tela que la cubría. El japonés podía sentir el miembro caliente y tibio contra su espalda baja, el animal de dos metros se había sentado sobre él. El cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo y sus ojos se empañaron—… alguien… —suplicó.

Porque claro, el omega tenía la culpa si iba por ahí expidiendo un aroma tan fuerte y demandante como el que sin desearlo Yuuri había soltado tras se repentino ataque de ira contra aquellas pequeñas perras ignorantes.

Sintió la lengua caliente y asquerosa contra su piel, su cuerpo se estremeció cerrando los ojos al tanto cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba esperando. No sería la primera vez que ocurría eso, sería la primera vez que ocurría delante de tantos ojos.

 _¿Y aún se preguntaban porque no confiaba en nadie?_

—Yakov… —murmuró su pupilo más talentoso con ese tono de voz que bien reconocía, era el mismo que podía cada vez que algo le iba mal. Por lo cual, debía ser serio. Viktor manejaba dos tonos: el de depresión berrinche y el de depresión circunstancial. Cualquiera de las dos era molesta, quizás una más que la otra. Pues con la depresión por berrinche sólo hacía falta cumplirle el capricho, mientras que la otra… requería en ocasiones medidas más extremas y especificas.

—¿Hmp? —tendría que escuchar cuidadosamente las palabras ajenas antes de tomar medidas. Que si bien, iban en racha con victorias, como siempre, le preocupaba en sobre manera el modo en que el albino se había expresado frente a la prensa: "¿Es el retiro de la leyenda viviente?", el ruso sólo pudo reír y alzar los hombros. Viktor no era un hombre planes, pero tampoco era del tipo improvisado que se tiraba al vacío sin un salvavidas, cuerda o mínimo un paraguas. Ahora en cambio, parecía que estaba dando tumbos como un maldito ciervo recién parido. Asustado y deslumbrado por el mundo. Lo veía en su expresión ida que seguía las sombras de los árboles que iban dejando atrás durante el recorrido del auto que los trasladaba de un punto a otro.

Además…

"¡Viktor!", los gritos de terror de los patinadores cuando el ruso se había lanzado sobre aquel gorila que había atacado a Yuuri Katsuki horas antes. Tan irresponsable de su parte. No lo había querido regañar pues todos habían acabado con la horrorosa impresión de que algo muy malo había pasado ahí, algo lo suficiente incomodo como para que ni a él le quedarran ganas de reprender la irresponsabilidad de Nikiforov al irse sobre aquel hombre exponiéndose a salir lastimado.

—¿Qué es un "binario"?

—¿A qué te refieres, Vitya?

—Katsuki Yuri, Chris dijo antes: "Yuri es un binario".

—Hmp, claro… es normal que no lo sepas, ahora son más extraños de encontrar, es algo de lo que ya se dejó de hablar —reflexionó el mayor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Los alfas cómo sabes… son los únicos que poseen la semilla para dar prole, los omega son aquellos que tienen la capacidad de recibir esa semilla, sin embargo, un omega binario… normalmente viene con un alfa binario, gemelos —externo mirándolo de reojo—. Mientras que el alfa binario es capaz de poseer hasta dos omegas con lazos, es decir, dejar su marca en dos omegas diferente —en el entendido que aquella marca era el seguro que prometía hacer entender al mundo que el omega le pertenecía a un solo indiscutible alfa—, un omega binario… es sumamente diferente a un omega cotidiano, sí un omega binario no desea al alfa que lo marca… la marca que le hagan desaparecerá, inclusive, su cuerpo es capaz de rechazar la semilla, interrumpiendo la gestación, asesinando a las crías que haya en él, expulsándola de su cuerpo como si de una bacteria indeseable se tratara… —contó mirándolo a los ojos.

A los oídos de un hombre que era naturalmente alfa, que quizás no había sido criado con el estereotipo de dominante y tradicional del proveedor y semental dispuesto a dejar mucha descendencia pero que si había crecido con la idea de un día formar una familia, aquello sonó a una aberración.

—Pero… —quiso hablar pero las palabras no las encontraba, al menos no en su propio idioma. Viktor se encogió en su asiento pensativo.

—Durante un tiempo, Rusia estuvo llena de binarios.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Sólo los omegas binarios son capaces de dar gemelos binarios, los alfas no… los omegas binarios darán omegas fértiles y alfas fuertes… así que durante la Segunda Guerra mundial, Rusia desconocía cuánto tiempo iba a durar y Lenin envió un llamado a todas las familias que fueran binarias que se acercaran a apoyar la causa, la defensa de la nación —contó Yakov en su despliegue de conocimientos—. Muchas familias así lo hicieron… ofrecieron a sus hijos omegas, y todo aquel que sirviera… alfas para pelear en el frente, omegas para parir más soldados fuertes… sin embargo… Rusia no era el único país capaz de hacer esa misma estrategia, e incluso practicas más oscuras… tras el fin de la guerra el número de familias binarias se redujo drásticamente: omegas que ya no podían dar más hijos y decenas de alfas muertos… los ataques de Hitler se centraron en los albergues de estas castas en Europa continental que no había sido conquistada por él, y en cuanto el territorio que era conquistado, exterminaba a estas familias al desconocer la lealtad de las familias y no saber a qué se estaba enfrentando exactamente —tomó un poco más de aire y miró hacia el exterior.

Viktor desconocía toda aquella información, después de todo, la Segunda Guerra mundial no era un tema que en uno o dos cursos de historia se pudiera ver por completo, normalmente se limitaba la enseñanza al frente aliado y el eje central, punto, nada de detalles debeladores que promovieran el odio o la xenofobia hacia una etnia. Suficiente con la omefobia que existía. La imagen de Katsuki Yuri siendo mordido salvajemente, manchando el hielo y sus lágrimas mojando sus mejillas mientras apretaba los labios con rabia y su cuerpo dejaba de luchar, jamás se iba a borrar de su cabeza.

—En Japón ocurrió todo lo contrario, preservaron a las familias binarias, pero al finalizar la guerra y el imperio cayó, los omegas empezaron a ser comercializados como reces y los alfa enviados a los países afectados para trabajar en la reconstrucción de la infraestructura… los Katsuki fueron en su mejor momento una familia poderosa favoritos de una casa ninja y varias castas samurái por ser binarios pero por tener una particularidad bastante especial…

—¿Una particularidad especial?

¿Qué podía haber más de especial que el ser binario?

—Había veces en que el omega se devoraba al alfa en el vientre de la madre, un hombre o mujer con cuerpo de omega pero con instinto de alfa… ¿verdad qué es interesante? —Yakov se mostró ligeramente excitado—. Durante el verano negro fueron famosos por ese mismo detalle… tenían un hijo caníbal, Yuri… el único binario de la familia… después tuvo más hermano, pero se dijo durante mucho tiempo que Yuri había sido caníbal desde el vientre de su madre… desconozco los detalles pero se habló mucho sobre eso cuando entró al circuito, es por eso qué sé sobre él y su condición.

—Un caníbal… capaz de expulsar al hijo de un alfa si no quiere tenerlo… un monstruo —susurró Viktor viendo hacia el exterior, viendo hacia la nieve que danzaba suavemente, parecía suspendida. Hacer todo un lento vals antes de morir en el asfalto cenicienta.

Un monstruo con olor a rosas y frío.

Así debía de oler el invierno.

A lagrimas desbordantes, vaho tibio, jadeos y sangre roja. Cuerpo tembloroso y manos hechas puños. Mejillas moradas y mirada temerosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Viktor mientras que se quitaba el abrigo para cubrir el cuerpo de Yuuri que se convulsionaba del llanto.

Su atacante había perdido la cabeza tras sentir el penetrante aroma del otro, un olor que a más de uno les pareció asqueroso, a aquel empleado de mantenimiento, y a Viktor Nikiforov, les había parecido lo más sublime del mundo.

Aún en el hotel, tras el incidente, la plática con Yakov y la metiación propia de un largo baño de agua caliente, podía sentir entre sus manos el cuerpo del japonés y las violentas vibraciones que lo atravesaban. Qué tanto habría tenido que haber pasado como para que sin muchos ánimos le contestara un:

" _Estoy bien… estoy acostumbrado_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review: Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su comentario, en breve o mañana estaré respondiendo, lo juro.**

 **Coco:** Bueno, es el punto, dado el caso que el omegaverse suele ser súper dramático, me encanta por eso, decidí comenzar el fic con una escena ya en el futuro, pero bueno para alcanzar ese paraíso necesitaron pues... transcurrir muchas cosas que poco a poco iremos desmarañando. Espero te guste la continuación. Saludos y gracias por leer, de verdad que vuestros comentarios hacen feliz a una ficker perezosa que lucha contra su vida de adulto y su deseo de dormir 24/7. Hahaha. Otra vez gracias.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	3. Yuri Plisetsky Sin nomenclatura

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! on Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Salto de tiempo. Mpreg. Violencia. Omegaverse. Familia. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué iba a dejar esta belleza sin concluir? Pues nop. Les traigo el tercer capítulo. Espero que les agrade. Por cierto... ovo muchas gracias por los review, de verdad que se siente el amor, no hubo día en que no pensará en que hay personitas que esperan el fic, (al menos eso quiero creer :,) ) Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo pero tuve vacaciones en el trabajo y tuve un bajón por la temporada, como que mi sistema espera a no tener responsabilidades para deprimirse felizmente feliz. Hahaha, pero ya volví y regresamos a las actualizaciones regulares. Espero me sigan en el proyecto, y sino pues igual muchas gracias por abrir el fic. No sé qué más decirle. ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Una pregunta frecuente fue: **¿De dónde sacaste lo de _binario_ y el _cannibal fairy_? ¿Existe en el omegaverse?** Bueno no existe ni uno ni otro, son "inventos" míos, así como existe el albinismo, el enanismo, y todas estas cosas de la genética pues se me ocurre que dentro del omegaverse también existen malformaciones genéticas o alteraciones por cuestión de evolución y bueno, ahí lo tienen, si lo quieren usar en sus historias o demás y desean saber más al respecto puede preguntarme o bien lo pueden usar, agradecería que me pasaran los links de donde colocan los términos para darles una hojeada ovo ya saben... morbo -slkdncdjc-, ahora sí, disfruten la lectura. Los amo y muchas muchas gracias por leer -les tira corazones.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ina Bauer**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Yuri Plisetsky. Sin nomenclatura.**

Yuri aún no había cumplido la edad para ir al médico, hacerse las pruebas y que le indicarán su condición ante el mundo, por el contrario, esperaba con la misma ansiedad que esperaba el inicio de temporada de competencias que esa fecha jamás llegara porque si por algún motivo era marcado como "omega" iba a tener que retirarse del circuito, era algo que definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Ciertamente iba a ganar más dinero pero a costo de ser una puta incubadora, pensar en llevar los espermas de algún sujeto o tipa, le daba asco, no podía siquiera considerarlo una opción para su futuro. En Rusia, a aquellos deportistas sobresalientes que a temprana edad eran descubiertos como omegas y tenían un récord considerable de victoria se les obligaba a volverse la pareja de alfas para procrear.

La densidad de la población de omegas en el mundo era escasa, y aquellos que eran fértiles eran aún más escasos. Así que hablar de omegas de calidad, era hablar de oro molido que una potencia como el país eslavo no podía dejar de lado. Claro que se ante el mundo estos omegas tenían la "libertad" de no abandonar sus carreras y continuar, pero la realidad distaba de ello. Yuri Plisetsky recordaba con horror como su hermano Vladimir había tenido que dejar el patinaje de velocidad después de que fuera dado en resultado como "omega fértil". Abandonando su pasión, dedicado a buscar un prospecto que le satisficiera y fuera propicio para la reproducción de una casta de genios, había sido demasiado. ¿El resultado? Dos años donde la familia Plisetsky no había tenido que pasar penurias ni carencias, donde el pequeño Yuri podía asistir a sus clases de patinaje artístico en la costosa pista local, y un suicidio exitoso dejando la mancha de la vergüenza familiar.

" _Debes esforzarte más que tu hermano, Yurashka_ " había dicho su abuelo mientras sostenía su pequeña mano enfundada en cálidos guantes. " _Sin importar qué… tu hermano se esforzó mucho, no hizo nada malo_ ". Yuri no comprendía sobre ese horrible mundo y sus horribles normas. Sólo comprendía que su hermano no estaba y ahora él iba a ser el sustento de la familia, él y el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Mucho tiempo después descubrió la terrible realidad tras la drástica decisión de su hermano mayor. Descubrimiento que se había vuelto el producto de su pánico más profundo por ser señalado omega, más allá de abandonar el deporte que amaba y su forma de vida, era el miedo de abandonarse a él mismo y caer en el temible celo, junto con la pesadilla que iba con ella. Misma pesadilla que parecía regresó con fuerza tras leer sobre la noticia al ataque a Yuuri Katsuki en la pista de hielo durante el entrenamiento público en Japón. Las redes sociales no se guardaban nada y hasta un vídeo circulaba sobre el acontecimiento.

Lo que más impresionaba al rubio no era el acto en sí, sino la persona que lo había sufrido.

A Yuri se le hacía gracioso que un patinador tuviera su nombre, había hasta investigado como es que se escribía en japonés el nombre del otro y había comparado ambos en escritura romanji occidental, en su propia caligrafía y en la japonesa, incluso su obsesión llegó al grado de memorizar el modo en que debía de escribir tanto su nombre como el del otro Yuuri. Pero ahí no estaba ni cerca de acabar por su obsesión por aquel nipón, pues sus ojos estuvieron sobre él durante mucho tiempo antes. De ahí el horror de ver como Yuuri Katsuki se removía cual gusano debajo del tipo aquel y Viktor saltando a defender al omega que parecía no tener fuerza. El rostro lloroso y la voz suplicante. Lo que más le dio rabia al ruso fue ver que había más personas y nadie se había atrevido a ayudar al japonés, como si existiera una extraña barrera que impidiera acercarse al sitio donde un alfa estaba por volver suyo a un omega.

 _Volver suyo a un omega_.

Yuuri Katsuki podía ser un fracasado, mediocre, llorón… pero tenía cierta magia que te empujaba a seguirlo de la mano por sobre la fría superficie, podías escuchar perfectamente las historias que otros hacían para él de la voz de sus patines que raspaban la realidad disipando cualquier tipo de pensamiento ajeno a él sobre la pista. Sus gestos, sus manos, su cuerpo haciendo temblar tu existencia por el modo en que se mecía de un lado a otro con gracias y fuerza mientras que uno sólo podía mirarle sin tocarle. Justo así debía ser: mirarle sin tocarle. Era el modo más adecuado para tratar una existencia tan frágil como lo era Yuuri.

La primera vez que habían coincidido, él tendría alrededor de trece años, su primera vez en una copa lejos de Europa, en Canadá; recordaba con bastante nitidez como Yakov lo había sentado en la sección de gradas para participantes mientras el mayor iba a ver que Otabek, otro de sus protegidos que entrenaba bajo su tutela, se preparara para su participación.

Yuri no iba a olvidar jamás lo fastidiado que estaba, odiaba en su mayoría a los competidores de la categoría senior, aunque secretamente admiraba a cada uno de ellos, pero no fue hasta que Katsuki entró tímidamente a la pista para recorrerla que supo lo que realmente quería hacer él mismo en la pista de patinaje: Dejar embelesado a todos tal como ese mediocre patinador de media categoría. Fallando elemento técnico tras elemento, pero cautivando con las secuencias de pasos.

Era arte en su más puro estado y Yuuri Katsuki parecía adorar hacer lo que hacía.

Tal como Yuri adoraba hacer lo propio sobre la pista.

Entre los grandes héroes del patinaje que consideraba el rubio de ojos color bosque, Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki compartían merito, pero no por el mismo grado de excelencia sino por la combinación que nacería de ellos: Mientras que uno llevaba a la perfección cada uno de sus programas, el otro entregaba el alma y una pasión desbordante en cada movimiento. Unirlos…

—Sería crear divinidad —murmuró Yuri al tanto observaba como Viktor giraba sobre la pista. Había estado distraído desde su regreso a China pero no había querido interrumpirlo puesto que los propios medios de comunicación se habían encargado del acoso al patinador tras el atentado del alfa a Yuuri y la intervención del ruso en ello.

—¿Quieres preguntarle, verdad? —apareció Mila detrás de él, la pudo adivinar gracias a su fuerte esencia que parecía acentuarse más cada vez que entrenaba al grado de transpirar. De hecho no era un olor desagradable pero tampoco le fascinaba como a otros, por ejemplo, quizás era por su condición aún indefinida que una alfa como ella no presentaba ningún tipo de atracción hacia él. A Yuri le gustaba pensar que esa falta de gusto por la esencia de la chica se debía a que él también era un alfa y entre alfas no existía el lazo necesitado que se presentaba entre alfas y omegas, le gustaba pensar eso o en que sería una rareza en el mundo mismo.

Una rareza como Yuuri.

—Hmp… sólo es morbo —mentira, quería saber qué le había dicho Yuuri Katsuki, cómo eran sus lágrimas de cerca, qué tan profunda había sido la mordida. Quería saber si ahora que había sido mordido por ese _donnadie_ iba a convertirse en su pareja. Quería preguntarle a Viktor cómo se había sentido cargar al japonés y consolarle mientras que el aroma de su sangre se impregnaba en él. Yuri se relamió los labios.

—Morboso es ver el vídeo una y otra vez… menos mal que es en _YouTube_ y no en un DVD sino lo hubieras rayado ya —argumentó la pelirroja y Yuri sólo le fulminó con la mirada, instintivamente guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera antes de sacarse los protectores de las cuchillas y salir a la pista, no iba a entrenar piruetas, iba a calentar un poco las pantorrillas y en cuanto Yakov llegara empezaría a luchar contra el entrenador para que le dejase holgazanear, aunque todo eso también era una mentira.

Mila lo sabía, y lo confirmó cuando notó como el rubio "sin querer" chocaba con Viktor. El mayor le regaló una mirada al de catorce años que se removió confundido por el repentino golpe.

—Lo siento… no vi por donde iba…

—Está bien… —Viktor palmeó la cabeza rubia, su apacible sonrisa y su mirada amable. El menor torció los labios.

—¿Tú… estás bien? —ladeó el rostro el menor.

—Sí… sólo fue un pequeño accidente ¿no?

—Me refiero a lo del japonés — _háblame sobre Yuuri._

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Se llama así? — _Sí, sobre él._

—Creo que en el vídeo se ve bien lo que pasa…

—Hmp… sí… — _El vídeo me lo sé de memoria… ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo está? ¿se fue a Japón?_

—Deberías concentrarte en el patinaje, Yuri —dijo amablemente Nikiforov volviendo a palmear la cabeza del menor, sin embargo, detuvo el movimiento para coger con más firmeza la coronilla ajena—. Deberías, concentrarte más en el patinaje…

 _No sigas averiguando más sobre Yuuri Katsuki_.

Eso creyó Yuri que Viktor había querido decir con la mirada penetrante, seria y fija, una amenaza nacida desde la naturaleza propia del mayor. La advertencia de alfa. Odiaba cuando Viktor le miraba hacía, le recordaba su posición inferior, pues el rey del hielo si lo deseaba lograba intimidar hasta a los más bravos alfas. Se preguntaba si había intenciones ocultas tras esa mirada de advertencia. Yuri no quiso pensar mucho en ello y siguió su práctica habitual. No obstante, se llevó a la cama los ojos peligrosos de su compañero de pista, las filosas palabras no dichas pero aludidas implícitamente en su lenguaje corporal, de algún modo le calentaba pensar en que él podía llegar a ser un alfa como Viktor, le calentaba pensar que el que saltaba a defender a Yuri del otro alfa en medio de la pista a los ojos de todo y frente a muchos teléfonos celulares grabando el momento no era Nikiforov, sino él. Le excitaba pensar que era él quien recibía en brazos a Yuri para consolarle tras aquella experiencia traumática y que de pronto descubriera que Yuri era su pareja destinado.

Hmp, pobre e iluso Yuri.

Hundiendo sus dedos húmedos por su propio preseminal en fantasías que no contenían la mínima sensatez de la realidad, pero por algo sólo eran fantasías, combustible para que él gimiera gutural y ronco contra la almohada mientras su caderas se movían contra su mano que apretaban su hombría y la presión ejercida por esta pensaba, entonces, que no era el agarre de sus dedos sino el interior tibio y húmedo del ano del japonés. Lo podía escuchar claramente mientras la voz se le deshacía y el cuerpo se calentaba más y más. Mierda. Deseaba tanto a Yuuri, lo deseaba escuchando decir su nombre. ¿Qué clase de voz sería esa? ¿Más gente la habría escuchado? No… imposible. Sintió un calambre que le sacudió haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se apretaran y las piernas se tensaran mientras su cadera se hacía más y más contra su mano. Gruñó tan fuerte que el aire se le fue del todo.

Después todo su cuerpo fue laxa materia que sólo sabía que debía conocer a Yuuri Katsuki.

 **APENDICE: Katsuki, verano negro**.

Katsuki Yuuri, 8 años.

¿Se podía encontrar a la pareja destinada con tan solo ocho años de edad?

Debe de ser. No encuentran otra explicación y les da terror a sus padres pues sería la primera vez en tres décadas que le ocurre a un binario. La adoración con que su pequeño hijo ve las fotografías es obsesiva. Te llena y te contagia y te hace desear que ellos sean felices. Es un amor sofocante y dulzón. Dulce como el mazapán. Dulce como el chocolate. Dulce como la natilla. Dulce como lo dulce puede ser. No te empalaga y el pequeño Yuuri se retuerce en la manta donde trata de conservar su calor mientras el corazón le late rápido. Viktor ha impuesto una nueva marca y él sólo quiere ir a abrazar la pantalla.

—Madre… ¿Crees que Viktor también entrena a las tres de la tarde? —cuestionó el pequeño Yuuri mientras se dejaba caer al tatami girando envuelto en sabanas y el pequeño Vicchan saltando a su alrededor, ladrando emocionado por el movimiento de su amo.

—Sí, amor… seguro que Viktor también entrena a las tres de la tarde… —respondió la mujer mientras que doblaba la ropa la ropa sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.

El menor se incorporó para ver las escenas en la televisión que seguían al casi adolescente Viktor Nikiforov de doce años que iba directo a los vestidores, saludando a la cámara sonriente. Regalando un beso hacia la cámara, pero para Yuuri ese beso iba dirigido hacia él, su cuerpo se estremeció y sólo supo desvanecerse otra vez, Viktor era perfecto, Viktor era todo lo que podía satisfacer las fantasías ilusas y densas que el menor tiene sobre su futuro, uno donde Viktor y él son felices, donde adoptan a cincuenta perros como Maccachin y Vicchan, donde patinan juntos y a Viktor parece encantarle los saltos que el menor realiza, los mismos que realiza el propio Viktor pero que son preciosos porque los realiza Yuuri. Con tan solo ocho años sabe que se quiere entregar a él, vivir para complacerlo.

—Mamá… —llamó una voz suave desde la puerta de la estancia y la mujer alzó la mirada.

Yuuri sólo siguió revolcándose en el piso ahora abrazando a Vicchan, Yuuri estaba seguro que cuando Viktor conociera a Vicchan le iba a fascinar que llevaran el mismo nombre, entonces Yuuri le explicaría que Vicchan era el diminutivo cariñoso que se le daba a los "Viktor" en Japón, y era cariñoso porque él quería mucho a Viktor. Viktor. Viktor. Viktor. Le gustaba decir su nombre, pensar su nombre, escribir su nombre. Aprendería ruso, porque mamá había dicho que Viktor hablaba ruso, y aunque aún era niño, cuando creciera iba a ir un día a tomar clases de ruso y aprendería, para decirle que Vicchan era el diminutivo cariñoso de Viktor.

—Porque nosotros queremos mucho a Viktor… —dijo Yuuri a Vicchan quien le ladró a su amo para lamerle el rostro antes de que pesadas pisadas entraran a la sala y recogieran al menor de forma brusca. No se había percatado del momento en que su madre había salido de la habitación cuando su hija Mari había aparecido con la ropa desgarrada y envuelta en un fuerte olor a semen y sangre. Cuando el pequeño reaccionó que era llevado por brazos que lastimaban y eran desconocidos ya le habían cubierto la boca, se removía y tenía miedo. Su última visión fue la de Viktor patinando hacia el pódium para recibir el oro en la Copa de Canadá. Eso significaba que pasaría al Grand Prix, pero quizás el pequeño Yuuri no sería capaz de verle.

El menor intentó gritar, lloraba desesperado y se removía pero no funcionaba, su débil fuerza no era rival para su agresor que con una sola mano lo sostenía y con otra le amarraba. Lloró aún más fuerte cuando vio como un hombre hacía gritar a su hermana, la estaba aplastando contra una mesa. Su papá estaba más allá tirado, encima de él su mamá, los dos parecían dormir. Había más personas. ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas en su casa? El llanto cubrió la mano del sujeto que le cubría la boca que pronto se sustituyó por un trapo que sabía realmente mal. En su inocente pensamiento, al ver que su hermana también era atacada, que sus padres dormían y Vicchan era pateado contra una pared, sólo le quedó una persona a quien llamar.

Viktor.

Cualquiera menos él.

Abrió sus ojos y bufó mientras que aferró sus manos a las sábanas del futón donde descansaba y hundía su rostro contra la almohadilla para sofocar el intenso dolor. Se contorsionó antes de que el cuerpo se convulsionara. Un grito y jadeos que llegaban a continuación como parte de una producción que había tenido que superar varias veces. Halando ahora las cobijas de su mientras que la doctora buscaba inyectarle más sedante. _No, mierda_. Pateaba a la mujer buscando alejarla. Prefería que le cortaran un pie antes de permitir que le sedaran. El sudor escurriendo por su cuerpo y cada músculo de él hecho un nudo que tardaría dolor y más llanto que volviera a su forma original.

—Yuuri-san… debemos de ponerte el sedante —suplicó Himiko-sensei, su médico de cabecera.

—¡No! —gritó el moreno hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y sus manos ya desgarraban la tela que recubría la parte blanda de donde estaba acostado. De pronto el dolor aminoró casi al mismo tiempo que un orgasmo nacía y moría. Una pequeña pero deliciosa muerte que le hizo estremecerse para después relajarse en la superficie mullida—… Sí me pones esa anestesia… saldré positivo en el antidoping… —masculló al tanto cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Aspiró el llanto—. ¿Va desapareciendo? —susurró mientras con esfuerzo tocaba su nuca, sintiendo aún de forma bastante tangible el hundimiento de los colmillos y los molares de aquel bastardo.

—Se ve menos hinchado… —respondió la doctora guardando la jeringa, tapándola, se desharía del contenido en la consulta. En su lugar sacó un recuadro de cerámica y varias baritas de incienso de una tonalidad negra, encendió las mismas cerca de la cabecera del futón y le sopló con un abanico, ante el aroma, el moreno se arrastró hasta quedar cerca de él y aspiró con fuerza.

La parte buena de Himiko-sensei era que si no tenía una solución con la medicina moderna siempre podía echarle mano a la medicina tradicional. Aquella composición de incienso constaba de madera de un árbol especial, azucenas y yerba gatera, durante años antes de la existencia de los inhibidores modernos aquella resina había asistido a los omegas a pasar por sus etapas más duras durante el celo cuando no había un alfa que le asistiera, o en su defecto, usado por los padres en búsqueda de ahuyentar a los alfas para que sus hijos omegas estuvieran seguros. Ahora era el único anestésico que no producía ningún tipo de efecto negativo en las pruebas de dopaje pues no podía bajo ninguna forma en riesgo la salud y estabilidad del individuo, salvo la de cortar los dolores. Dado su condición de producto natural muchas veces no ayudaba y sólo era la ilusión del mito alrededor de éste.

—¿No has pensado en que quizás sería tiempo de verdad buscar un alfa, Yuuri? —susurró Himiko aún soplando con lentitud aquella solución a lo que el moreno sólo aspiraba fuerte.

—Si me consiguiera un alfa tendría que parar en mi carrera… —repuso el moreno abrazándose a la almohada quedando en posición fetal.

La mujer se acercó para revisar la mordida, cierto es que seguía presente pero le sorprendía la forma en que el cuerpo la iba desapareciendo conforme los días pasaban. Como una esponja que absorvía agua. Pero el cuerpo de Yuuri no sólo absorbía la marca, sino el veneno con ella. Era un proceso doloroso y por más veces que hubiera acompañado al menor a cursar le seguía pareciendo fascinante. Acarició marca y sintió el cuerpo de Yuuri estremecerse, la primera vez que había atendido en el cuerpo de Yuuri una marca hecha un por un alfa había sido cuando el menor tenía alrededor de ocho años, de eso habían transcurrido quince años ya, en aquel entonces el menor lloraba mientras sin saber porque se masturbaba sin control, llamaba a "Ren", el alfa que lo había marcado. Un traficante de omega que durante las revueltas del verano negro había marcado a muchos niños omegas. Por suerte en aquel momento sólo había marcado al pequeño Katsuki obligándolo a estimularse a sí mismo para que el semen del niño fuera comercializado. En aquel entonces había sido verdadera suerte que la policía lograra dar con el paradero del pequeño Yuuri, el aroma tan fuerte y penetrante que expedía el pequeño cuerpo desesperado los había atraído.

Yuuri no volvería a ser el de antes después de eso.

Tardó alrededor de un año para que la marca desapareciera por completo, ella había seguido todo el proceso yéndolo a visitar diario en compañía de su hermana Minako que se hacía cargo de Yuuri, debido a que después del asalto a la casa de la familia Katsuki sus padres no quisieron que el pequeño siguiera viviendo con ellos. Los padres argumentaron que eran protección hacia Yuuri, tanto Minako como Himiko estaban seguros que tenían miedo que nuevamente ocurriera aquel episodio. Su hija Mari había sido violada al igual que la madre de éste y el padre había quedado en muy mal estado al recibir tortura física y así extraer de él sangre. _La sangre de omega se comercializaba muy bien en esa época._

Siguió patinando pero la luz y alegría de sus movimientos, se había convertido en melancolía y nostalgia, bailaba odas a la tristeza que envolvía y contagiaba a cualquiera que le observara. Era un ángel manchado de rojo. Hielo escarpado. Estrella sin aliento. Pájaro de nieve volando sobre el sol eternamente.

La segunda vez que le atendió una mordida, Yuuri había llegado por sus propios medios, arrastrándose, lubricante que su propio cuerpo había producido escurriendo por sus piernas con el pantalón empapado en este, los ojos llorosos y las manos manchadas de carmín. Había apuñalado a su agresor después de que el olor atrajera a un depredador que rondaba la zona. No se levantaron cargos pues todo había sido en defensa propia, el sujeto no murió pero Yuuri no se arrepintió un solo minuto.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste? —había preguntado Minako a Yuuri una noche tiempo después del atentado, la profesora de ballet nunca se iba a perdonar ese acontecimiento.

—Quería llegar temprano a casa para ver la presentación de Viktor…

Otra vez Viktor.

La tercera, la cuarta… la quinta… una sexta.

Otra vez Viktor.

¿Por qué no era ninguno de esos animales Viktor?

Y en China, esa séptima vez… había estado Viktor.

"¿Estás bien?"

¿ _Enserio lo estás preguntando?_

"Sí estoy bien… estoy acostumbrado"

 _¿No lo sientes, Viktor?_

 _Sí… lo siento, Yuuri._

El cuerpo le ardía y la sensación de repudió y asco era equiparable a la de deseo y lascivia que parecía recorrerle con cada gota de su sangre por sus venas, encendiendo en él un fuego que esperaba desesperadamente en apagar. La repulsión que sentía hacia sí mismo le había llevado a rascarse todo el cuerpo de tal forma que ahora habían grandes costras a lo largo de su vientre, tórax y costados, en sus brazos había plástico enrollado por la médico para evitar que corrieran con la misma suerte que el resto de la pálida piel. Eran marcas de la difícil vida del binario, eran las marcas que nadie merecía ver. Deseaba sólo quedarse ahí y no salir jamás, dentro de las sabanas de su futón se inmiscuía del mundo y de las miradas impertinentes. Aunque en ese momento él mismo era una existencia impertinente en la mira pública.

"¿Un omega debe andar por ahí solo y expuesto?"

"Katsuki Yuuri tiene 23. ¿A qué edad es correcto conseguir un alfa?"

"¿Qué no hay pocos omegas en el mundo?, ¿entonces porque este no consigue de una vez un buen alfa?"

"Los binarios dan un alfa y un omega en cada uno de sus embarazos, con dos binarios podríamos subir la tasa de omegas en el mundo"

"¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el egoísmo de un binario?"

Los encabezados eran cada vez peor, uno más ignorante que el anterior. Yuuri sólo es capaz de pasar de redes sociales y hundirse en sus propios deseos. _Seguir patinando._ Eso lo hace feliz, eso lo complementa. Con un amor que murió antes de florecer, que se marchito antes de crecer, en su corazón no existía nada más que veneno y enojo consigo mismo. Jamás había pensado en sí mismo como un desperdicio, era especial y había conseguido superar a muchos otros que por _derecho natral_ debían ser excepcionales. Yuuri a sus 23 años probaba que ser omega, alfa o beta no era impedimento para lograr los objetivos; los obstáculos, en su mayoría, podían ser superados y los que no… sólo se asimilaban y se continuaba al frente.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir esta temporada? —cuestionó Yuko-chan desde el barandal que delimitaba toda la circunferencia de la pista de hielo, sacando de ese modo de sus ensoñaciones al moreno que se giró sobre su eje y patinó hasta ella con una sonrisa suave.

—Sí… —contestó con simpleza cogiendo el pote con agua que la chica le ofrecía. Dio un trago largo y se recargó del borde mirándola con el rostro ladeado—. Si lo dejó ahora sólo será una muestra que ellos tienen razón, que debo buscar un alfa y asentarme… ellos son estúpidos… —agregó con gesto pensativo—. Quizás no lo logré en el GP pero… al menos quisiera terminar la temporada, después… quizás sí acceda a retirarme pero… —miró sus manos que usaban guantes oscuros—…será porque yo lo decida, no porque ellos me lo estén exigiendo… la presión quizás siempre pueda contra mi debilidad pero… no cederé a un chantaje

—Yuuri.

El moreno sonrió con la amabilidad y tranquilidad de siempre antes de dejar la botella de agua sobre la baranda y regresar a la pista, el único lugar donde sabía qué hacer y sus decisiones parecían ser las correctas.

El único lugar donde su existencia no era una molestia para nadie.

Ni siquiera para él mismo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dayfer** : Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu review. De verdad que cada comentario sirven para alimentar mi autoestima, hahaha. Sé que a veces no es fácil dejar comentarios porque la plataforma como que se pone difícil así que agradezco de verdad el detalle -le manda amor-, pero entrando al tema. No quise hacer el típico fic donde comenzamos desde cero: él es Yuuri y él es Viktor, uno es omega y el otro es alfa, se van a enamorar y drama. Nah, creo que hay muchos fics muy buenos que siguen esa estructura, yo quise retarme a mí misma y ver si podía mantener enganchado al lector a pesar que ya se sabe el final (o al menos el aparente final, hehe). Pero sí, será un camino escarpado para llegar a la culminación, verás que sí. Muchas gracias otra vez por todo y lamento mucho la demora. Saludos, Yukiona.

.

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	4. Viktor Nikiforov Alfa

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! On Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Salto de tiempo. Mpreg. Violencia. Omegaverse. Familia. **No beteado.**

 **Agradecimiento** : A mi preciosa Rooss, que me mima con portadas espectaculares, ella hace la mayoría de mis portadas y la amo por eso. Es una enorme influencia y fuente de inspiración. La adoro -inserte corazón-

 **Cronopios del autor** : Capítulo cuatro y no creí que fuese a salir el día de hoy. Ya no estoy respetando las fechas de publicación debido a serios problemas que me han resultado en las últimas semanas. Pero no los dejó solos, seguimos adelante y seguiremos hasta el final. ¿Les he dicho que adoro esta historia? Le tengo un especial cariño por el modo en que se están desarrollando las cosas. En el amor, por desgracia, las cosas no siempre son fáciles, pero cuando se alcanza la felicidad pues es absoluta y se siente como gloria. Por cierto chicos, muchas gracias por los follows, los favs y los reviews que contesto en breve~ Gracias por leerme, de verdad que no saben lo feliz que me hacen, me encanta leerlos c:

 ** _._**

 **Ina Bauer**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Viktor Nikiforov. Alfa.**

¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal? Él era alfa. Pero no era el atleta ELITE por ser alfa. Eso y aquello estaba desligados completamente. Era una ofensa total pensar en aquella manera. Ser alfa no era sinónimo de ser perfecto, así como ser beta era sinónimo de ser invisible o ser omega sinónimo de ser un saco-incubadora. Siempre lo había pensado incluso cuando había creído encontrar a su pareja predestinada, una preciosa rusa originaria de Moscú llamada Yelena: rubia, alta, ojos verdes y la silueta de una valkiria. Se acostó con ella, claro está, el mejor sexo de la vida. La mordida pertinente a la marca de propiedad sólo para que dos años después ella muriera en un trágico accidente. Nikiforov la lloró como se llora a un ser querido, guardó luto varios meses y hasta se tomó un fin de semana completo para añorarla en la soledad de su alcoba pero… fue todo. Durante varios meses espero el bajón propio de quien pierde a su pareja destinada sin embargo la dichosa depresión gris –nombre que se le daba a aquel fenómeno—jamás ocurrió. Hasta Yakov lo había obligado ir con un especialista pues él como entrenador había visto a muchos sucumbir en la locura y desesperación tras el fallecimiento de su omega o su alfa, deducía en su saber como adulto, que el perder a la pareja predestinada debía ser peor.

El terapeuta dijo que Viktor sufría de estrés y necesitaba tratarse yéndose a vacacionar o tomarse un respiro. Pero nada más. De depresión gris, puf, ni sus luces.

Se le cuestionó una y otra vez si realmente había marcado a Yelena. Si había sentido esa ráfaga furiosa que se experimenta cuando se ve a la persona con la que quiere morir de viejo. Si experimentó el ardor incontrolable al saber que respiraba a su lado y el choque electrizante de sus dedos al rozar. Le preguntaron muchas veces y la respuesta siempre había sido "sí", pero nada más, no podía agregar a la anécdota la dosis de pasión desbordante que escuchaba de la boca de otros que habían ido más allá al hablar sobre su destino, sobre la mujer o el hombre al cual le entregaban de forma incondicional la vida. No había nada de eso, nada más, sólo amor y punto.

Después él creyó que era el del problema y después, en una borrachera con Chris se dio la plática a las teorías tontas y descabellada que se daban en internet para justificar la falta de capacidad o patética vida amorosa de un montón de nerds alfas y omegas: "Pues una vez leí en 4chan que quizás no nunca conoces a tu pareja destinada porque se suicidio… Oye Viktor… y si la pareja destinada de Yelena y la tuya se suicidaron y ustedes quedaran "solos" y sólo se encontraron para suplir eso…", la idea no pareció tan descabellada, pero fue suficiente para deprimir al astro del patinaje y pensar que en realidad, nadie había nacido para él.

Una vez vio un vídeo sobre un bebé elefante que tenía el corazón roto y no dejó de llorar durante cinco horas porque su madre lo rechazó apenas después de su nacimiento, él era ese elefante bebé, y no llevaba cinco horas llorando, llevaba una vida entera y lo único que lo consolaba era lo que habitaba sobre el hielo.

Ahí conoció a Yuuri Katsuki.

Ahí se aferró a una extraña y loca idea.

Una idea que se fortalecía tras cada encuentro que se daba con aquel japonés, para Viktor no era ningún misterio la atracción que sentía hacia el menor, una atracción que no era ni única ni especial pero que para él le sabía a gloria, al punto que sus pasos se precipitaban haciendo sonar el plástico que protegía las cuchillas de sus patines. Había sentido el aroma de Yuuri desde que había bajado del auto y entrado al reciento.

Ambos, a su manera, habían obtenido un pase para el Grand Prix. Viktor con dos aplastantes medallas de oro y Yuuri con una de oro y un cuarto lugar, éste último tras su incidente en China. Su participación en la copa de Canadá le habían costado duras críticas que permearon un poco el espíritu al punto que el entrenador le había propuesto dejar pasar por ese año el Grand Prix, lo intentaría el año siguiente. Yuuri no aceptó, él lucharía hasta el final. Porque esa era su convicción.

—Yuuri —sonrió Viktor mientras que hacía que sus patines se deslizaran con mayor velocidad hacia donde estaba el japonés. Los protectores verdes y morados habían quedado tirados y Yakov los recogía, gruñendo y negando ante la ansiedad que su alumno presentaba.

Katsuki al ver que se acercaba Viktor Nikiforov sólo siguió con su propio ritmo buscando ignorarlo, hacer que su cuerpo y todo él no se volviera consciente de esa existencia, pero era imposible puesto que el corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente enviando señales confusas al cerebro que terminaron por hacer que sus propios patines fueran obstáculo y el japonés acabara por visitar la pista de cerca. ¿Quién trastabilla en el hielo? Sólo Yuuri cerca de Viktor. El ruso apresuró el paso para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Incluso con sus guantes puestos el calor de Yuri le alcanzó y suspiró pesadamente. Ese aroma embriagante le llenaba los ojos y le hacía ver un extraño paraíso. Fue cuando notó la gasa que había en la nuca del japonés. Recordó entonces la plática con Yakov y aquella condición particular del joven competidor. Le soltó suavemente.

—Gracias… —murmuró tímidamente Yuuri y la voz se resguardó celosamente en el cerebro de Viktor.

—¿Cómo has estado? Vi que te estuvieron acosando mucho los de las noticias —comentó Viktor patinando a su lado.

—Hmp… sí… gracias —eso ni siquiera tenía coherencia a lo que Viktor le estaba diciendo pero tampoco es como si Yuuri lograra poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera poner un patín frente al otro para deslizarse. Viktor le cerró el paso para quedar frente a él y Yuuri chocó contra su pecho. Los ojos de ambos competidores se cruzaron.

La ansiedad que había tenido Yuuri desde que había bajado del avión y que se había incrementado al recorrer las calles de Canadá en el taxi rumbo al hotel oficial, no era por la competencia, ahora comprendía que tenía que ver con algo más allá de él mismo.

Que Troya arda y se cobren los tributos para enaltecer a los conquistadores.

 **APENDICE: Nikiforov, verano negro.**

Viktor Nikiforov, 12 años.

 _Mis padres fueron alfas, sus padres de ambos también lo habían sido. Pero no fueron una familia normal, no fuimos una familia normal. Yo si quiero tener una familia normal_.

Con doce años de edad Viktor Nikiforov era considerado como el hito del momento. Sería un héroe que escribiría con sus patines la historia del patinaje artístico varonil. Ni siquiera aquellos adultos con varias victorias a su haber se podían considerar dignos contendientes para el menor que arrasaba con cada uno de sus contrincantes. Era difícil creer que fuera sólo un niño. Y no podía ser para menos, criado por estrictos progenitores que se habían encargado de diseñar un cuidadoso programa de entrenamiento y régimen para potenciar su valor como alfa. La mejor parte venía con sus alimentos de no haber sido de algún compañero de pista Viktor jamás hubiera probado el sabor dulzón del chocolate, aunque aquella pequeña dosis había sido suficiente como para hacerle saber que los sabores fuera de su dieta eran los mejores. Viktor de doce años no lo sabía pero cuando creciese se volvería el tipo de persona que llevaría todo a su boca. Todo a su boca.

Cuando su entrenador, quien se había vuelto su tutor legal recientemente, por la cantidad de horas que invertía en el entrenamiento no tenía caso seguir viviendo con sus padres, había notado que al menor le daba por la comida. Un buen medio de chantaje. De chantaje y distracción para los tiempos en que se vivían.

—Yakov… ¿Por qué le hacen eso a esos niños? —preguntó el menor mirando en el televisor como sacaban a un grupo de niños de jaulas, niños omegas que habían sido arrancado de sus familias dadas el tipo de feromonas que los menores podían producir. Vitya no comprendía cómo funcionaba el mundo fuera de la pista de patinaje, así que el ver televisión no era algo esencial para él, pero lo hacía mientras estiraba en casa sólo por mero ocio.

—Concéntrate en estirar más… te hace falta elasticidad, Vitya… —ordenó el mayor mientras que seguía caminando hacia la cocina, había apagado el televisor, debajo de su brazo los periódicos donde se hablaba de la devastación que había en diferentes partes del mundo. Los abusos hacia los omegas habían hecho brotar diferentes enfrentamientos entre grupos extremistas, sin contar que había sectas y mercenarios que eran cada vez más descarados al cazar a los omegas.

Corría el verano de 1984 y ser omega no era seguro.

Yakov había empezado a tener problemas con Lilia por el hecho de que la mujer parecía paranoica ante la idea de que una camioneta la perseguía a ella y a la hija de ambos, Anna. Yakov estaba demasiado ocupado en lidiar con el entrenamiento intensivo de Vitya y procurar que el mundo real no le llegara al menor. La fragilidad de los corazones de los patinadores, y más el de un niño confundido, podía afectar directamente en su rendimiento en pista. Así que el cuidado de Anna se la dejaba por completo a Lilia. Después de todo, Anna había nacido con dotes naturales para la danza muy a pesar de su condición como omega.

—Yakov… quiero comer kartóshka —murmuró enfurruñado Viktor mientras abría por completo el compás de sus piernas, colocando sus pies en punta, el empeine del patinador parecía perfectamente arqueado, y trataba de subir y bajar los pies, la tensión se marcaba en la cara interna del muslo y el dolor en el rostro del menor.

—Ya que termines podemos salir a comprar un poco de katóshka —inquirió Yakov desde la cocina del apartamento donde vivía el menor junto con otros dos patinadores junto con él. El adulto prendió fuego a la estufa y comenzó a quemar los periódicos. Mientras el fuego consumía las delgadas hojas de papel.

—¿Qué haces Yakov? —cuestionó el pequeño Viktor asomándose desde el umbral de la cocina, los ojos azules atentos a la hoguera que ahí se consumía letras e imágenes.

—Nada… quemo basura. Deberías seguir estirando —riñó el mayor.

—Me empezó a doler aquí… —señaló su ingle el menor—. ¿Podemos ir ya a comer Katóshka?

Yakov miró la hora en el reloj de la pared de la ventana. Aún era temprano, no creía que pudiera haber ningún tipo de problema. Por el contrario, era perfecto. No quería que el pequeño Vitya se viera involucrado en alguna de las movilizaciones que extremistas y activistas llevaban a cabo sin aviso. Y después los contrarios llegaban y la mierda volaba por todos lados. Eso no era un espectáculo que Vitya mereciera ver.

Y claro que era temprano, los oficiales mantenían a raya cualquier tipo de comportamiento inadecuado disolviendo los grupos sospechosos que se formaran en las calles. Yakov sostenía nerviosamente la mano del menor que feliz ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo engullía el pastelillo relleno de fresas que le habían comprado por ser un buen chico. Podía comer uno cada semana, eso era todo lo dulce que recibiría de su entrenador y su premio por entrenar arduamente, pues la verdadera recompensa era el oro y el dinero que le serviría para su retiro porque ni mamá ni papá iban a mantener a un hijo que había interrumpido las carreras deportivas de cada uno de ellos. Aunque ahora sólo los veía en la televisión dando alguna entrevista o compitiendo, las pocas veces que había logrado hablar con ello a Vitya le quedó claro que su lugar era en cualquier lado menos a lado de ellos. Por eso era necesario ser el mejor, para no darle molestia a sus padres.

Aún así…

Yakov no pudo prevenir que no se encontraría ni con manifestaciones, ni con plantones de activistas o extremistas, se encontrarían con algo peor. Algo mucho peor. Vitya tendría pesadillas el resto de su infancia y adolescencia justo del instante en que un sujeto le halara de la mano de su entrenador y le pegara contra una pared para olerlo desesperado.

—¡EresOmegaEresomegadiosnecesitounomeganecesitoolerunomegaestoyenfermoeresomega! —Yakov había cogido al sujeto para tirarlo contra el piso y aplastarle la cara con su boca mientras que el katóshka quedaba igual de embarrado en el piso. Viktor petrificado viendo la sangrienta escena. Con él, iban más adictos, tres más los cuales se vieron reducidos a cuerpos sin aliento en el piso hasta que la policía llegó.

Recibió apenas un par de moretones, las manos de aquel sujeto marcadas en sus brazos pero hasta ahí, nada que pudiera afectar el rendimiento del patinador, al menos no a nivel físico, a nivel emocional comprendió sumamente rápido que de haber sido un omega como aquel sujeto creyó habría acabado bastante peor, sobre todo cuando Yakov le explicó que gente mala drenaba la sangre de los niños omega para convertirla en una sustancia que los ponía loco.

Meses más tarde Viktor volvería a saber sobre los adictos de la sangre de omega, de hecho, asistiría al funeral de uno. De la hija de Yakov y Lilia.

El recuerdo de esos ojos desesperados encerrados en una jaula imaginaria y el cuerpo, duro y mancillado de la hija de Yakov en la caja de madera habían ensordecido las palabras de las personas que tenía delante de sí. Recientemente había leído uno de esos atroces reportajes donde se hablaba sobre la inconsciencia de los organizadores del Grand Prix de permitir que Yuuri, como omega, participara. Viktor estaba indignado. Veía como los labios de aquella mujer se movían rápidamente buscando simpatizar con él, pero no era necesario que conectara con su cerebro, sabía de antemano que le estarían felicitando por ganar su quinto oro.

" _Cómo se esperaba del mejor alfa de Rusia_ ".

Odiaba ese tipo de meritos, era como si menospreciaran el esfuerzo que él colocaba en cada uno de los entrenamientos, en los años sacrificados y las cosas a las cuales se había tenido que abnegar para ir más allá de cualquiera que se atenía a sus capacidades de alfa. Eso era patético. ¿Se preguntaban de donde venían sus problemas con la Federación Rusa? De no seguir el estereotipo que ellos marcaban de cómo debía ser un jodido alfa. Eso lo tenía hasta las narices y prefería irse por la libre. Reflexionaba sobre eso cuando todos sus sentidos se alteraron, se volvieron ansioso, estaban alerta y sus ojos, por acto reflejo se viraron hacia la barra de bebidas.

El panorama se le encogía a Yuuri que bebía su novena copa de champaña. Había logrado estar todo ese rato sólo en el saloncito de bienvenida esperando colarse entre la multitud y escapar hacia su habitación pero había sido cogido desprevenido por Ciao Ciao quien le había arrastrado al interior del recinto donde la celebración se desarrollaba. No era de extrañarse que Rusia se coronara, pero Yuuri se sentía más miserable de lo normal al pensar que ni siquiera había logrado no quedar en un lugar que no fuese el último. Después de tanto luchar, sus sueños habían sido aplastados por un par de alf… no, otorgarles su lugar por encima de él sólo les concedería por todo aquello con lo que había estado luchando.

Pidió otra copa de champaña.

—Yuuri Katsuki —habló alguien detrás de él, la mirada del japonés se dirigió hasta la persona que le llamaba. Lo conocía. No hacía falta cortesía para fruncir el ceño.

—Hmp… —saludó el japonés para después volver su atención a la barra. Al alcohol. Quizás se emborrachaba lo suficiente como para dejarse hacer por algún desconocido. Con suerte le mordían y quedaba emparentado con algún estereotipo alfa perfecto que le mantuviera e hiciera de su patética vida igual de patética pero con más lujos.

No es que el dinero le faltaba pero se hartaba que los alfas sólo extendieran la mano y él tuviera que arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas rotas para conseguir lo justo.

—Es increíble que después del espectáculo montado en China te dejaran competir en otra competencia para acumular los puntos y llegar al Grand Prix —aludió el representante de China, Cao Bin, un alfa que no era más alto que Yuuri pero sí más fuerte, hábil y veloz, había quedado en cuarto lugar, con varios puntos por debajo de kazako Altín.

—¿Terminaste? Mi entrenador me debe estar buscando… —murmuró Yuuri moviéndose hacia un lado intentando cruzar y escapar de ahí, pero es la mano del patinador chino el que lo retiene dejándolo contra la barra.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo, Yuuri —aseveró apretando el agarre de su mano. Estaba gente alrededor que notando el contacto violento habían decidido sólo girar la mirada y fingir que nada ocurría. Yuuri era un omega, y Cao un alfa, Yuuri se lo tenía merecido cualquier cosa que le hicieran. Y tras el respaldo de ese saber general, Bin aprovechó para empujar con más fuerza al japonés contra la barra—. Es tiempo de que dejes de jugar al patinaje, omegas como tú me dan asco… haces que el resto crea que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y…

—¿Y tú me vas a obligar a dejarlo, Cao? —preguntó Yuuri ladeando el rostro, su mano peinó hacia atrás sus cabellos y un suave aroma parecía desprenderse cual flor que se deshojaba tras una fuerte ventisca. Katsuki se flexionó un poco para que sus miradas que producían estática pudieran observarse con detenimiento, con la separación perfecta para el silente asesinato—. Alfas pobres y ególatras como tú que son aplastados de forma superior por una existencia perfecta como Viktor Nikiforov, no merecen la pena de escuchar… ven a amedrentarme cuando consigas un lugar en el podio… y será mejor que estés preparado porque… —se flexionó un poco más, con sus labios casi rozando con los del otro del chino—… estoy detrás de ti, y puedo morderte…

 _Un omega con instinto de alfa. ¿No te parecen espectaculares, Vitya?_

Viktor sintió que la erección le creció en segundos en su pantalón y el impulso por sostener esa existencia con las manos fue ridículo. La peor parte se la llevó él cuando Yuuri alzó la mirada, despegándola de la del oriental, y clavándola en él. Ahí supo que hasta el momento había estado respirando oxigeno contaminado, de modo inadecuado y de forma dolorosa. El aire puro, el modo adecuado y la mejor forma era alrededor de Katsuki. Sus sospechas se habían asentado.

Katsuki desinhibido gracias al alcohol estaba arrasando con aquellos a los cuales no había logrado vencer en la pista. El gatillo del ruso para interceder fue en el instante en que JJ parecía querer acercarse a un ebrio Yuuri que ya se desajustaba la corbata caminando hacia el mundo. No. Eso no lo permitiría Vitya.

Ese era espectáculo para uno.

Yuuri ni Viktor fueron encontrados el resto de la noche.

La habitación oscura del hotel se iluminó cuando las bocas se encontraron desesperadas y ansiosas. Las manos de Yuuri chocaban con furia contra el pecho de Viktor que sólo sabía presionar y presionar y presionar y presionar más. La respiración de ambos simulaba sin problema el violento viento que afuera golpeaba todo contra todo. Contra el hotel. Contra los árboles. Contra los aficionados. Contra la victoria y la derrota. Contra el todo y la nada. Y sus cuerpos golpeaban carne contra carne. La ropa se iba deshojando ante ellos y el menor podía sentir sin problema como se le escurría la lujuria entre los glúteos. Era la primera vez que le ocurría sin haber sido agredido. Necesitaba tener algo ahí adentro, era la primera vez que necesitaba tener algo ahí adentro con tanta urgencia. Ni sus dedos ni juguetes serían suficientes entonces.

Viktor estaba arriesgando todo. Viktor estaba apostando todo. El mito hablaba sobre la primera vez de un binario, si comías de ese fruto te podías olvidar de cualquier otro que se te pudiera ofrecer, aunque no lo marcaras, aunque no lo reclamaras como tuyo. ¿Qué clase de omega era ese? A Viktor parecía no importarle quedar pendenciero únicamente a ese cuerpo, es por lo que cada palmo de su existencia suplicaba, volverse atado a él para siempre. Guardar los patines, abrazar una vida tranquila y ver jugar niños. Sí. Eso era pefecto. Todo parecía encajar: la tristeza de ambos, la desesperación de ambos, la ansiedad de manos, sus manos con esa cintura, su boca con el cuello, la lengua del otro sobre su barbilla, los dientes contra… no. No podía marcarle y su cabeza trataba de advertirle del peligro y Yuuri sólo sabía llorar amargamente. Las manos que suavemente le acariciaban dolían tanto en su piel. Ese dolor delicioso que nace cuando has estado esperando tanto por algo y cuando por fin lo tienes parece ser increíble.

El mito hablaba sobre la primera vez del encuentro de las parejas destinada.

 _Viktor, tú eras mi pareja destinada._

Pensó con angustia mientras sus bocas volvían a chocar, raspando labios con desesperación y lenguas que hacían escurrir saliva debido a

Lamió lentamente la nuca, hasta que su lengua dio con los primeros cabellos nacientes, esos también los probó sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso del menor debajo de él que se aferraba duramente a las sábanas. Sería tan fácil dejar ir los dientes contra él, pero…

—¿Borrarías la marca? ¿Cierto Yuuri? —la voz ronca del ruso resonó con fuerza en la cabeza del menor, en la cabeza que era como una bóveda fortificada y vacía donde habían dejado caer una pelota y ésta sólo botaba haciendo un eco desagradable y sordo.

—Sí… —contestó con esfuerzo el japonés restregando contra su voluntad el trasero a la la entrepierna del otro, se sentía duro y el calor exhalar de ahí, contagiarle y llenarlo, lo quería bien adentro de sí: en su carne, en su mente, en su corazón. El cuerpo se le derretía mientras que enterraba más y más sus dedos en las cobijas. Dios, deseaba tanto ser cogido de formas desagradables, deseaba tanto ser penetrado furiosamente y que Viktor hiciera de él un jodido desastre. Que lo mordiera, lo masticara y se deshiciera de él. Eso quería. ¿Cuántos compañeros había podido tener hasta ese momento? ¿Cuántos compañeros destinados había tenido hasta ese momento? Muchos, pero Viktor era el primero al que no quería sacándole la sangre del cuello. Su piel había sido masticada tantas veces que ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, no sentía angustia, no sentía nada. Cualquiera estaría bien.

 _Cualquiera menos Viktor Nikiforov._

Contradicciones que su propio cuerpo e instinto le estaban regalando.

—Mierda… —Viktor embistió contra la ropa apretando más la cabeza del otro contra la almohada, sintiendo de pronto tan frágil el cráneo, al punto que en cualquier momento lo iba aplastar. Escuchó chillar a Yuuri de dolor y las imágenes de aquella vez en la pista de patinaje en China recurrieron a él, morderlo, quitarse la tentación para después seguir con su vida sería genial. Sería ideal. Encajar los dientes y hacer de una vez por todas suyo a ese hombre, la mordedura iba a desaparecer al igual que la erección que se estrangulaba contra sus pantalones y que se restregaba de forma obscena.

Un gemido por parte de Yuuri y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Era mucho peor que el celo, más fuerte, a decir verdades, arrebatador. Una fiebre que amenazaba con hacerse fuego y tragarlo por completo. Algo tan grande y profundo como el mismo espacio sideral.

—¿Vas a borrar… la mordida, Yuuri? —repitió Viktor la pregunta y Yuuri no era más Yuuri, gimió como respuesta ante el hálito cálido que le abrazaba la oreja. La saliva se le escurrió al mayor en cuanto el aroma de Yuuri se hizo más fuerte, predominante, llenando no sólo la estancia, sino llenándolo también a él. ¿Quién se supone que era el marcado por el otro? Sus manos apretaron el cuerpo del otro y donde cualquiera hubiera tenido la desesperación de bajar los pantalones para probar de los jugos del omega, él sólo quería acariciar y adorar. Nadie más tenía permitido ver semejante espectáculo. Nadie más tenía derecho de respirar el mismo aire que exhalara de los labios entreabiertos de Katsuki Yuuri.

Y llevado por ese pensamiento.

Mordió.

Mordió fuerte.

Mordió duro.

Mordió directo.

Mordió con fervor.

Mordió con dolor.

Mordió como quien muerde a la vida.

Y la sangre escurrió por todos lados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dayfer:** Santa virgen de los acongojados, muchas gracias otra vez por regalarme un comentario, y claro que hago la mención. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerla? Hahaha, al menos en mis fics cada vez que dejes un rv tendrás tu religiosa respuesta porque me gusta mucho platicar con mis lectores, les estoy muy agradecida. Entrando al tema. Sí, he tardado un montón por distintos motivos que van desde lo laboral hasta lo personal y agh, voy lentamente con todos los fics que tengo pendientes para no dejar a nadie con ganas de más. sxsdjcnsx me halagas mucho, flores que no me merezco pero que recibo agradecida uvu Y... bueno la magia comienza a partir de este capítulo, mucho ojo eso sí. Yurio sí desea a Yuuri. Yuuri quizás es el nuevo Onodera, o quizás tiene más razones válidas no como el indeciso que todos amamos. (?. Hahaha. Espero el capítulo te parezca al menos interesante y gracias por tus comentarios. -le manda amores- Yukiona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	5. Valoración

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Es omegaverse, yaoi y con mucho pero mucho sufrimiento, lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben. YoI no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

 **Ina Buer.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Valoración.

[*]

—Felicidades… tiene dos meses de embarazo… —dijo la doctora dejando momentáneamente sin habla al omega.

Ella le regaló una mirada silenciosa antes de empezar a leer el informe.

—Las cosas pueden complicarse un poco, pero creemos que todo irá bien si sigue las recomendaciones, aprovechamos para revisar una analítica general de su estado de salud y todo parece favorable… no pude evitar ver que tenía la marca en su cuello… ¿me permitiría revisarla? Podría ver que tan profunda es y descubrir la causa de que le arda, quizás sea por el embarazo… quizás sea por escozor de su falta de celo, le recuerdo que durante el embarazo y posterior a él, el celo se irá pero regresará, el primer celo después del embarazo puede ser bastante fuerte y la recomendación es que no tome inhibidores sino hasta el segundo celo ya que se regularice… —recitó la doctora con bastante naturalidad y calma, peinando un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo al alzar la mirada hasta su joven paciente. Éste apretó con fuerza sus dedos entorno al bolso que llevaba.

El paciente ante ella palideció para después romper a llorar copiosamente en un hipeo fuerte que le hizo estremecer un poco a la médico pues despidió un delicioso aroma, la doctora adoraba cuando un bebé era así de bien recibido y entonces deseaba que todos los omegas se desbordaran de felicidad al grado que las lagrimas se escurrieran. El hombre detrás del paciente también lloró. La pareja se veía realmente feliz, entera. Autentica. La doctora sólo pudo sonreír encantada.

Amaba su trabajo.

La alegría que sus pacientes irradiaban era contagiosa y podía sentirla casi como propia. No obstante de golpe recordaba que no era su alegría y que no tenía permitido llorar con ellos pues ante todo, había otros casos más delicados, casos menos alegres que le hacían recordar lo injusta que podía ser la vida.

La pareja de alfa y omega que había estado consultando hasta ese momento se despidieron aún llorando por la emoción desbordante mientras que ambos sostenían el vientre plano del omega. Los ojos de la doctora se posaron en el patinador que estaba afuera en la sala de espera mirando como la pareja se retiraba envueltos en una felicidad superior a cualquier otra. La estela de aroma dulzón y fresco era embriagante, y desagradable para Katsuki quien arrugaba la nariz enfadado.

—¿Katsuki Yuuri? —preguntó la doctora a lo que Minako le dio un codazo a su discípulo y éste se incorporó. La pareja entró al consultorio que tan bien conocían.

—Siéntate, Yuuri-kun —pidió Minako mientras se quitaba los lentes y se recargaba del respaldo de su silla al mismo tiempo que halaba una botella de agua de las que la doctora les ofrecía a ambos.

—¿Cómo estás Minako-kun? —la doctora le sonrió de medio lado a la castaña que bufó desviando la mirada. Yuuri movió sus pies, esa interacción entre ambas mujeres siempre duraba un par de minutos. No era desagradable pero si un poquitín incómodo, sobre todo por las miradas que se arrojaban y que él no sabía cómo descifrar. Su maestra era una mujer fuerte, hermosa y decidida, pero nunca la imaginó con alguien más, es decir, para Yuuri no había ni alfa ni omega que pudiera quedar bien con Minako porque parecía demasiado para cualquiera. Nadie era digno, sin embargo, la doctora que lo consultaba siempre que había problemas… bueno, a ella si la podía ver fácilmente a lado de Minako, las podía ver juntas un sábado por la tarde haciendo la colada y preparando la cena, discutiendo sobre cuál de las dos había dejado el baño mojado y después besándose con simpleza para remediar los malos entendidos. Un carraspeó por parte de Minako lo hizo reaccionar y llevar su mente a aquella consulta.

—Bien, gracias —resopló Minako, ofuscada—. ¿Nos podemos enfocar en Yuuri?

—¡¿Ah?! Minako-kun solía ser muy linda cuando era joven. Tenía el encanto de una omega a pesar de que era una malhablada alfa —indicó la médico sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Por eso es que usa el "kun"? —susurró Yuuri sin querer indagar mucho y ganándose una mirada de desprecio y odio por parte de la que había sido su entrenadora y una carcajada por parte de la médico.

Las dos mujeres se conocían desde antes, habían sido compañeras de la secundaria. Incluso la doctora conocía a la madre de Yuuri pero era más apegada a Minako por alguna circunstancia que él desconocía.

—Supongo que esa historia te la contaré en algún momento, Yuuri —murmuró la doctora mientras que se removía en su lugar acomodándose en su escritorio—. Pero dejando de lado lo linda que está Minako-kun. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó seria aunque con una sonrisa asomándose en los labios. Podía sentir la incomodidad salir del cuerpo de Yuuri que reaccionaba a las felices feromonas que la pareja de alfa-omega dejó atrás. El omega estaba alterado. Era una cosa mágica cuando alfa y omega se amaban y compartían un vínculo, era algo encantador, o algo aterrador para alguien tan renuente como lo era Yuuri que sin más terminó bufando quedando con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podemos abrir la ventana? —preguntó y la doctora afirmó.

El patinador se incorporó y anduvo hasta a la aludida, sus ojos bajaron un momento y se quedó un rato más mirando a las personas que pasaban en la acera del hospital. Estaban en un tercer piso así que eran visibles como figuras que se movían para los ojos débiles del moreno que acabó bufando al darse cuenta que solo tenía la intensión de encontrar entre esa pequeña multitud a una única persona. Una ansiedad que se dibujaba en su rostro y que por más que trataba de disimular era inútil. Todo en él delataba el deseo que crecía desde su estómago y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Su instinto y sistema ahora sabía que era lo que realmente quería más allá de cualquier otra cosa.

Las dos alfas miraron en silencio al patinador y la doctora tomó anotaciones, enseguida dejó de escribir cuando el menor se movió y resignado se dejó caer en la silla.

—Minako dijo que te encontraste con Viktor Nikiforov —soltó de improvisto la doctora y Minako la recriminó con una mirada acusadora. Yuuri no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo.

—Odio a Viktor Nikiforov —dijo.

—No es cierto —contradijo la doctora. Y Yuuri la observó con veneno.

—Lo amas, lo deseabas desde antes Yuuri, tu cuerpo no puede evitar sentirse atraído hacia él. Son destinados y los destinados es lo que hacen, atraerse mutuamente.

—¡No somos destinados! —rugió el omega incorporándose frustrado mirando a la doctora que sistemáticamente hacía anotaciones y con calma dejaba la pluma de lado viendo con cierta indiferencia clínica a su paciente.

—Destinado solo hay uno en la vida, Yuuri —dijo Himiko-sensei que sonreía de medio lado—. Los binarios son todo un misterio incluso más grande que el lazo de los destinados y al ser un omega, eres algo así como una especie de rareza lista para el estudio —la médico se relamió los labios y suspiró con desgana—. Poder borrar a voluntad la marca de otros es algo que te tenía seguro, sin embargo, es cierto que no sabemos con certeza qué ocurrirá el día que Viktor te muerda. Es increíble que siendo él un alfa y tú su destinado se pueda mantener consciente como para no marcarte arrancándote medio cuello de por medio —ella lo señaló con sus dedos—. Hay cosas contra las que no puedes pelear… y tu destino está escrito desde antes de que respiraras en sí por ti mismo. Tu instinto está alterado porque es muy probable que cuando Viktor te muerda no puedas borrar esa marca.

—No va a oc-

—¿Después de la noche del banquete cuántas veces se han visto, Yuuri? —preguntó fríamente Himiko recargando su mentón entre sus manos. Los ojos castaños de la doctora no daban pie a la piedad.

Daba miedo.

Ni siquiera estaba usando su voz de alfa y Yuuri sentía sus rodillas temblar, sus dedos se enterraban en sus piernas. Cuando el omega bajó el rostro, Himiko volvía a escribir sin mirar a su paciente, se dejaba guiar por los aromas que emanaba. Yuuri era fascinante, sobre todo esa timidez innata que en ocasiones desaparecía para dejar un revuelo furioso de ira y pasión.

Katsuki se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente haciéndola chillar por el peso y se rascaba las manos, ansioso, pues estaba totalmente consciente que las palabras de la mujer tenían una parcialidad de certeza (casi su totalidad). No obstante se negaba con una rotunda seriedad a aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto, no quería que fuera cierto. Él como omega… como omega no podía ser la pareja de alguien como Viktor, un insignificante omega marcado más que ningún otro, desdeñado y humillado, no podía ser la pareja destinada de nadie.

—Yo… n- ah…

—Yuuri —replicó ella sin verlo.

—Un par de veces.

Tokiwa Himiko suspiró ahora con pereza colocándose de pie para andar hasta el archivero metálico que había en su consultorio, corrió el cajón produciendo un chirrido para buscar y sacar, posteriormente, el historial clínico que llevaba del patinador y aclaró su voz con un ruidito suave.

—Lo hicieron dos veces durante esa noche y no siguieron porque la sangre en su brazo era mucha, después cuando le fuiste a llevar flores como agradecimiento por morder su brazo para evitar morderte lo volvieron a hacer, después durante el final del Grand Prix lo hicieron hasta que el pobre quedó inconsciente y por tu apariencia y el fuerte aroma territorial que emana de ti supongo que lo has vuelto a hacer unas tres o diez o cincuenta veces antes de que llegaras a Japón que fue… ¿ayer por la mañana?, ¿cierto, Katsuki-kun?

El moreno se quedó callado, había olvidado el gran olfato de los alfas, y el detalle del aroma de Viktor, ya se había acostumbrado a él por ello sentía algo natural que el perfume del ruso lo rodeara. Su labio tembló suavemente y chasqueó la lengua bajando el rostro totalmente avergonzado, sumido en una desesperación que no podía explicar. Bajo el ojo crítico de la doctora el omega se sintió indefenso y solo le quedó tensarse y afirmar a cada una de las palabras que Himiko decía.

—Hace dos días tuve que ir a Tokio para una entrevista sobre… —un aroma distinto atormento a Minako que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, observó fijamente a su alumno con cierta pena y acarició lentamente su espalda, retiró la mano cuando Yuuri enderezó la postura para mirar directamente a los ojos a la doctora—. Hace dos días tuve que ir a Tokio para una entrevista sobre mi fracaso en el Grand Prix… y la final del Mundial también fue en Tokio… y Viktor y yo coincidimos y…

—¿Coincidieron, Yuuri? —la ceja enarcada de Himiko era un gesto muy sutil pero lo suficiente poderoso como para hacer al menor torcer los labios.

—Busqué a Viktor porque… ¡No sé porqué rayos lo hice! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Sólo pasó! ¡Tenía esta entrevista desde hace dos o tres semanas pero la acepté porque sabía que Viktor estaría ahí! ¡Y es injusto porque quiero alejarme! ¡Quiero alejarme pero no puedo! ¡Por eso vine el día de hoy! ¿De acuerdo? Es como si supiera el momento justo en que él llega al país, o está cerca o se aleja, es como radar que se activa y mi cuerpo reacciona y en las noches no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ni en el día, ni… —chasqueó la lengua otra vez, en algún momento se había puesto de pie para dar un pequeño paseo dentro de la habitación en un soliloquio que le había agitado—. Ni siquiera después… de lo ocurrido en el Grand Prix cuando peor me sentía, cuando no quería absolutamente nada… —Yuuri otra vez estaba junto a la ventana—. Cuando no quería absolutamente nada que no fuera Viktor, y ahí estuvo —mojó sus labios y mordió los mismos con ansiedad que se iba acumulando—. A lo que me refiero… es que… no me gusta necesitar a Viktor… pero lo necesito y… es una sensación abrumante, siento que… que puedo morir… —se tocó el cuello, la mordida del otro alfa que lo había atacado en China estaba por borrarse, solo quedaba la silueta redonda y deforme de los dientes chuecos de aquel hombre.

Su celo se acercaba y sería tortuoso porque por experiencias previas sabía que su cuerpo iba a arrastrarse por los pisos buscando a ese alfa que lo había marcado. Así ocurriría hasta que su cuello estuviera nuevamente sin un solo rastro de aquella horrible sombra. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo y el miedo volvió a invadirle.

—Controlar tu celo de ahora en más será complicado, Yuuri —confesó sincero la doctora y Yuuri fijó sus ojos en ella—. Debes tomar una decisión y hablar con Viktor sobre esto —declaró con cierta frialdad brillando en sus palabras.

Posterior a ello vino una explicación que Yuuri ya conocía de antaño: Los alfas, los omegas, la mordida y el veneno que los alfas inyectaban de forma salvaje en los omegas. Es decir, el lazo tras la mordida entre un alfa y un omega no era más que efecto de un agente siendo introducido. Los omegas y los alfas tenían cierta sustancia en su cuerpo. Cuando un alfa encajaba los colmillos en la zona del cuello del omega, éstos rompían la piel y una vena cercana a la dermis donde inyectaban su esencia, los omegas, en cambio, en la sangre que brotaba e inconscientemente los alfas consumían durante la mordida, le transmitían al alfa su propia cantidad de sustancia. Era obvio que los alfas no sufrieran de los mismos efectos del omega puesto que dicha sustancia omega no era inyectada directamente a la sangre como ocurría con los omegas.

En el caso de Yuuri, su cuerpo rechazaba el veneno de los alfas, y el cuerpo de los alfas no eran compatibles con el veneno de Yuuri, era por tal motivo que el lazo no se podía realizar. Caso distinto sería cuando Yuuri realmente quisiera, cuando Yuuri realmente se entregara gustoso con una sonrisa en los labios. Algo así como lo que ocurría con Viktor.

—Tu cuerpo ya encontró a ese que si podría responder al antídoto que representa Viktor, si tú te dejas marcar por Viktor el calor de tu periodo de celo cederá, el tiempo de acoso se extinguirá y podrás tener una vida normal, Yuuri —murmuró la doctora.

—¿Qué otra opción existe? —preguntó Yuuri secamente. No quería ser dependiente de Viktor, lo adoraba demasiado como para empañar su amor por algo tan estúpido como el instinto abrazador que lo empujaba siempre a su lado más salvaje, ese lado que tanto le desagradaba por no tener un control total.

—Los inhibidores de tercera categoría, Yuuri, son cutáneos —la voz de la médico ahora fue baja y sombría. A ningún alfa le hubiese gustado tener que ver como un omega, aunque no fuese nada suyo, se sometiera a semejante intervención. El rostro de Yuuri de pronto se contagió por la misma incomodidad ajena y Minako torció los labios—. Es costoso, es doloroso y el celo desaparece, eso es seguro, Yuuri… —informó en voz baja.

Los inhibidores de tercera categoría era la inserción directa de pequeños dispositivos debajo de la piel, cerca de la glándula omega en el cuello. Cada cierto tiempo estos pequeños dispositivos desprendían esencia de alfa artificial ayudando a que el celo desapareciera respondiendo a las hormonas de alfa. Eran sumamente costosos, la aplicación al ser en una zona tan sensible era terriblemente sufrido y las probabilidades de que un omega fuese marcad después de usar dicho artefacto, incluso al extraerlo, eran nulas. El omega quedaba convertido en una especie de eslabón perdido. Una anomalía extraña y desagradable, incluso un poco más que el solo hecho de ser un omega por sí mismo.

La médico de cabecera pudo ver la resolución en el rostro del patinador y negó suavemente con rudeza.

—Es mucho dinero.

—Lo conseguiré.

—Tu familia no lo tiene.

—Pues ganaré el Grand Prix —enfatizó el patinador.

—Yuuri —habló Minako—. Debes…

—Quiero que Viktor me ame por lo que soy —Era la primera vez que abría su corazón, que abría sus sentimientos, se sentía atacado pero una decisión estaba tomada. No se atrevió a mirar fijamente a ninguna de las dos mujeres que parecían no comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Es decir, ambas eran alfa. Ambas desconocían el doloroso rictus de perder la conciencia y despertar lleno de semen con el ano adolorido y el tibio, espeso y nauseabundo líquido haciendo que todo ardiera al escurrir. Aspiró por la nariz—. No por lo que hay entre mis piernas —mordió su labio mirando a la doctora, recogiendo su abrigo para salir de la consulta.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio. Una situación similar había ocurrido cuando intentaron persuadir a Yuuri de usar collar. Muchas desgracias se hubiesen evitado de haberlo usado el menor, pero decir eso en aquel momento, estaba de más. Yuuri era omega, pero antes de ser omega, Yuuri era Yuuri, y sólo él sabía hasta que momento iba a extender la mano para pedir ayuda para luchar contra sus demonios.

…

No había visto a Viktor desde su pequeño gran encuentro en el hotel, la temporada casi terminaba y él no había pasado el corte, tenía poco más de un año para poder tomar forma y remontar en las competencias. Estaba claro que cada año aparecían nuevos talentos que buscarían lo mismo que él estaba buscando. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos deseaba ese premio con tal desesperación similar a la de Katsuki. En sus pensamientos las escenas de los encuentros pasados con Viktor se repetían en una especie de montaje mal hecho, se daba cuenta que cada vez que se veían había sólo sexo de por medio, pocas veces hablaban antes o después, llegaban a lo que ambos le importaba. Había gritado en el consultorio que quería que Viktor lo amara. ¿De verdad necesitaba eso? ¿Necesitaba enredarse en una complicada trama griega con todo y el melodrama incluído?

Todo ese rechazo, todo ese repudio, todo ese sentimiento que siempre se convenció que eran negativos en realidad era la forma más pura de decir: Viktor te amo pero no soy suficiente. Porque ante sus ojos, cada vez que él se veía al espejo, Yuuri era capaz de percibir lo roto que estaba. Lo desecho, toda esa contaminación que eventos catastróficos y desafortunados habían dejado en él.

En un momento pudo haber funcionado, con un poco de terapia, mucho amor y un vivieron felices por siempre, pero su agonía estaba más allá que un par de besos y unas cuantas visitas al psicólogo. Su pequeño cajón estaba lleno de vibradores y antidepresivos que le hacían llevadera la vida. Pagaría aquel tratamiento y se retiraría lejos para tratar de vivir una vida tranquila sin necesidad de estar siempre en una defensiva.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Viktor.

Yuuri que hasta ese momento de reflexión había estado sentado en su escritorio haciendo un poco de trabajo de archivo se quedó frío al escuchar la voz del ruso por medio del teléfono. Había revisado antes de contestar, pero al ver que era una lada extranjera imaginó que sería Phichit o alguno de los otros patinadores cercanos, no Viktor.

—Sí —respondió seco, cerrando su computador, concentrado el suave aliento de Viktor contra el teléfono.

Lo escuchaba estar vivo y algo en su pecho se desparramaba como caramelo caliente. Yuuri se reprendió en el acto.

—Iré a Japón —dijo Viktor y Yuuri torció los labios.

—¿Vendrás a Japón?

—¿No quieres?

—No sé, es cosa tuya —contestó otra vez sonando más bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido.

—Vale… ¿Nos podemos ver si voy?

—Sí, supongo —rascó su mejilla Yuuri abrazando sus piernas.

—Entonces… nos vemos después, Yuuri.

Seguido colgaron. Katsuki pasó varios minutos mirando el teléfono y seguido cubrió su rostro, dejó caer sus manos para ver la hoja de cuentas que tenía a un lado de su computador. Revisaba todos sus gastos y estableciendo cuánto dinero necesitaba para sobrevivir de forma independiente pagando sus utensilios, viajes y renta de pista para entrenar. No tenía entrenador y… Viktor iría a Japón Negó se tenía que volver a concentrar, la intervención era verdaderamente cara y ahora debía de sostenerse por sí mismo. Conseguir un trabajo lo iba a desviar de su meta principal. Conseguir patrocinadores sería difícil por toda la situación que había a su alrededor así como su fiasco de actuación en la última temporada.

Ahora se daba cuenta que había sobrevivido en Detroit de forma misteriosa, dignamente sin pedir un solo préstamo. Sin embargo, pronto llegó la iluminación, pues cuando era estudiante recibía una aportación por parte del gobierno de USA por ser omega, otra por ser estudiante extranjero sobresaliente y otra más por ser deportista sobresaliente, la ayuda de gobierno no era en sí mucha y ajustaba perfectamente a su dieta de muerte, su transporte y los viáticos que generaba el transportarse en Detroit, a diferencia de otras ciudades ésta era bastante económica cuando se sabía donde hacer las compras. Cuando se debía de transportar de una ciudad a otra, incluso de un país a otro era la Federación Japonesa la que patrocinaba los viajes mientras que el gasto de los trajes los solventaba su familia

Todos esos apoyos se habían desaparecido. Estaba por su cuenta no contaba con todas esas facilidades y se sumaba el detalle de tener que cambiar el medicamento para controlar su celo, el cual excedía por mucho su presupuesto. Era una joda pensar en todo eso y los síntomas pre-celo no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Maldijo en su mente a Viktor Nikiforov y se volvió a recostar sobre el escritorio solo para saltar cuando la puerta de su apartamento fue tocada. No reconoció el llamado, así no tocaba ninguna de sus amistades, además de que Minako y su hermana tenían copia de la llave, ellas se turnaban amablemente para atender a Yuuri durante sus celos que en ocasiones eran fuertes y otros más eran leves. Torció los labios y ahora el ruido del timbre resonó por el modesto lugar, el omega se revolvió en las sábanas y bufó totalmente molesto, quizás lo que más le enfadaba era la hora en que iba a tener que pararse, haló su bata, y acomodó sus gafas sobre su rostro. Su cuerpo desprendió apenas se incorporó el característico aroma que soltaban todos los omegas cuando se sentían estresados, no era su culpa y caminó hacia allá. La sábana recargada en la silla del escritorio y todas sus anotaciones a la vista. Regresó para mal esconder en un cajón las hojas y tiró la cobija hacia el sofá apagando la luz de la lámpara que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Era tarde y su la persona que tocaba era su hermana, lo más probable, ésta le iba a reñir por no estar descansando.

—Te dije que vendría a Japón —dijo Viktor sonriendo de pie en el umbral de la puerta del omega, los ojos caoba del menor se fijaron en ese rostro, y se desviaron después a la maleta, y luego nuevamente a Viktor.

—… —no pudo hilar oración decente, ni concisa, el inglés se le había esfumado y sólo se le iba a la mente una expresión.

—Oh un típico departamento japonés pequeño —sonrió Viktor entrando sin esperar a que lo invitaran. Yuuri lo vio pasar apenas podiéndose mover con la puerta abierta—. ¿Cómo era la frase? —preguntó el ruso—. Ah… "Estoy en casa" —se anunció sentándose en el escalón del recibidor para quitarse los zapatillas de vestir y dejarlas muy bien acomodadas junto a las zapatillas deportivas de Yuuri y el portaparaguas. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, ambas fueron colgadas en el perchero y se adentró un poco más tirando de la maleta.

Yuuri salió de su estupor cuando la puerta de su alcoba fue abierta haciendo el chillido irritante del sistema corredizo al que le faltaba un poco de aceite.

—¡Tienes futón! —exclamó emocionado Viktor.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gimió Yuuri corriendo detrás de él pero Viktor ya se quitaba la ropa, Yuuri salió de la pieza y el aroma del alfa de pronto marcó profundamente todo el lugar. Era un aroma fuerte, dominante, audaz. Las piernas se le volvieron flan a Yuuri que se negó a caer en una trata tan baja.

—Bueno, me di cuenta que Yuuri estaba triste así que vine a hacerte compañía —comentó Viktor buscando en su maleta una bata de dormir, la cual se puso para salir al encuentro con el japonés que estaba pegado a la pared con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Iba a sufrir un ataque y Viktor sería el culpable—. No puedo estar lejos de Yuuri, si me descuido Yuuri puede ser robado.

—Yuuri no es una propiedad que pueda ser robada —declaró ofendido el japonés—. Ahora por favor recoge tus cosas y-.

—Es de noche y pueden robar a Viktor.

—Nadie va a robar a Viktor… dejemos de hablar en tercera persona —negó enfadado. Y Viktor se sentó en el sofá mirando al menor.

—No me voy a ir —Viktor se cruzó de piernas y de brazos. Yuuri se quedó callado, hubo un duelo de miradas y Yuuri proliferó un grito de estrés para enseguida desaparecer con un portazo de puerta corrediza. Viktor sonrió de medio lado sacando del bolso de su bata su celular—. Hace frío, Yuuri —canturreó—. ¿No quieres que te vaya a dar calor?

—…

No hubo respuesta y Viktor sonrió enorme, si Yuuri era un omega terca y egoísta, Viktor era un alfa obstinado y persistente. Bajó el móvil brevemente y suspiró, quizás no estaba haciendo las cosas como hubiese gustado hacerlas desde un principio, pero… por algún lado debía de comenzar. La puerta se abrió y apareció Yuuri con un bulto entre sus manos, mismo que dejó, sin decir algo o dar explicación al ruso. Eran cobijas y una almohada. Seguido regresó a su habitación enfurruñado por la invasión. Viktor volvió a sonreír coqueto y atrajo la almohada, olía a Yuuri.

…

—¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé que fueras a despertar—murmuró Yuuri mientras que era llevado por sus pies hacia el ruso que no podía dejar de sonreír, se sostenía del borde del barandal para no correr sobre el hielo hacia el encuentro del japonés, que por si fuerza de atracción se tratara se deslizaba con velocidad hasta el otro.

Lo había dejado durmiendo mientras él había hecho todo el recorrido hasta el Ice Castle para patinar un poco, de esa forma era su modo de despejar la cabeza, sobre todo en esos instantes en que todo él estaba lleno de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Vine a ver a mi futuro esposo, eso vine a hacer.

—Nishigori está casado con Yuko-chan, ríndete Viktor —inquirió serio mientras que terminaba de llegar y cogía con naturalidad la toalla que le ofrecía el ruso.

—¡Qué cruel, Yuuri! —chilló Viktor y Yuuri rió.

—Lo sé… me lo dicen todo el tiempo —murmuró mientras se recargaba del barandal y colocaba real atención al rostro del mayor. Era difícil mantenerse lejos de él.

—¿Te importa si solo me quedó aquí viéndote practicar?

—Lo siento, no suelo patinar con público presente —bromeó y Viktor volvió a quejarse. Pero Yuuri solo rió mientras que se alejaba nuevamente de la baranda de contención, el albino se quedó callado y con el cuerpo irremediablemente hechizado por el embrujo de la risa del omega que patinaba con cierta elegancia simple hacia el medio del rink de hielo donde se deslizó sin rumbo fijo, practicaba formas simples, combinaciones nada ostentosas pero que a Viktor de pronto le decían lo preocupado y ansioso que estaba Yuuri.

Se alegraba de estar ahí con él. Seguramente Yuuri también sentía lo mismo.

[*]

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto con un capítulo nuevo.

St. Yukiona

Que los ama de corazón-páncreas y pulmón.


End file.
